


Taken

by LittleSwanLover



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Conditioning, Cover Art, Daddy Malificent, Dragon Queen - Freeform, Emma hates this, F/F, Forced Age-Play, Forced Relationship, Foster Care, Kidnapping, Malificent is a daddy dyke, Mama Regina, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Age Play, Nonbinary Character, Pacifiers, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Regina is also a bit of a control freak, Regina just wants Emma to be happy, Regression, Restraints, Sippy Cups & Pull Ups, Stockholm Syndrome, Stuffies, but not entirely, but only to assholes that deserve it, but we love her anyway, past abondonment, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSwanLover/pseuds/LittleSwanLover
Summary: Emma is kidnapped in the dead of night on her birthday and taken to The Community; A well hidden gated place called Storybrooke where her new 'parents' run the town and they only want their little princess to be happy. Emma fights them and their methods to get her to be their good little girl with everything she has. Slowly Emma comes to realize the game she thinks her captor's are playing is so much more than just that.**READ THE TAGS!**
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Maleficent, Maleficent & Emma Swan
Comments: 186
Kudos: 397





	1. Waking Up

_This work contains elements of non-consent, coercion, conditioning and is not what you are used to from me as an age-play writer. I always wanted to explore Stockholm Syndrome in a fanfic and what it would take to fully condition someone to an age-play life style if they had a predisposition, but they didn’t know it. Add in some mafia-ish kick ass scenes, kidnapping, a stuffed dragon, and plenty of OUAT characters in an AU modern setting and here we are._

_I am not going to promise any type of posting schedule with this at all or even consistent updates, but I am finally ready to begin sharing a little writing again._

_**Read all the tags.** _

_These will be updated as we go, but the most prominent ones that are major themes are posted already. Don't like, don't read. That simple._

_Still here?_

_Then let the fuckery begin._

**Chapter 1 – Waking Up**

The first time Regina Mills saw Emma Swan she knew she had to have her. “She’s perfect.” Regina’s eyes absorbed the blonde across the busy intersection over the rim of her dark sun glasses and squeezed her wife’s hand. “You’re sure she won’t be missed by anyone when it’s time?”

The young blonde in question looked their way for the briefest of moments before turning her quick green eyes back to the passing traffic. A perfect pout rested on that pink mouth.

Malificent’s lips brushed Regina's cheek near an ear and whispered. “Have I ever been unsure of anything I’ve promised you my Queen?”

Regina’s smile grew. Then a dark frown formed as she took in the state of the older teenager. Life on the streets had not been friendly to this girl. “I want her watched very closely until her birthday.”

“I already have our best resources tracking her every move, love. I’ve instructed them to make sure she has access to enough resources until it is time. She is well protected.”

Both women allowed themselves another moment of watching Emma just as one of their agents rounded the corner and conveniently dropped some money on the sidewalk. Emma called after him, but was ignored. They watched as she picked it up and pocketed the money before the women looked away and nodded for their driver to move on. It would be a long six months of anxious waiting, but soon their family would be complete.

<><><>

Emma knew she was being watched.

Over Seventeen years in the foster care system and one on the streets as a run-away had taught her how to be observant. The dark man in that ridiculous looking top hat and black coat had been following her on foot all day at her usual pan handling hangouts on the subway. She had managed to lose him after the scuffle in the alley way behind the bar where she occasionally was able to wash dishes for a meal and between train changes. Emma had hustled back to where she had parked her current residence—a yellow bug she had jacked from drunk douche who had tried to get more than handsy with her in a bar a few months back.

She wiggled down in the passenger seat of her beloved yellow bug, stretching out as the chill of the winter night took over. Even in the dark Emma could see her breath against the faint glow of the street lamp down the way. Boston winters were not kind and this one had been brutal so far. Shivering, Emma closed her eyes and drew the crochet blanket she slept with every night up over her frozen nose. A thumb automatically brushed her lips begging entrance in her exhausted state and she sighed jerking it away reminding herself she was long too old for such comforts. Instead she rested it over the rope she had tied to the door handle and rigged to keep the driver’s side door shut. Crap car locks had been busted ages ago.

Today, she was officially an adult and no longer a runaway. Today she was free of the system. Emma had been physically for some time now, but always with the fear that she would get caught and taken back into the never-ending cycle of group homes, bullies, fake smiles and the fat file of disappointment after disappointment that had her name all over it. Emma had long given on being adopted, of belonging to anyone.

Emma Swan belonged to herself.

To celebrate this fact, she had swiped a pack of cheap candles and a wrapped cupcake from the dollar store. In the park that very afternoon Emma had hummed an off-key version of _Happy Birthday_ and lit the candle. She sat staring at it trying to figure out what to wish for as the wax melted into the frosting. Giving up on impossible thoughts she blew it out and inhaled her sweet treat in two bites.

Emma licked her chapped lips, subconsciously savoring the chocolate flavor long gone. That had been it for food today. Her stomach growled and she sighed turning on her shoulder and tried to let her mind go blank. A faint scuffling sound in the distance snapped her out of the beginnings of sleep. Emma listened intently for it, but nothing came and so she began to drop off again.

And again, the scuffle, only closer and Emma’s head shot up, just as the bug’s door was yanked open. Reflexively Emma yanked back on the rope, but her position put her at a poor angle to do so with much force. She quickly tried to sit up as the driver's side door was yanked again. In a split second a shine of a blade slipped through the crack of the door and slide through the rope. Emma tumbled backward in the bug and kicked as she was dragged out to towards the ground screaming. Her boney knees hit concrete and her scream cut off for a gasp in pain, but a pair of strong hands caught her about the shoulders before her hands got the same fate. She kicked out hard, flailing. A sharp grunt upon impact of her foot against a shin gave her hope.

“Let me go mother fuc—” Emma began to scream as a hand came for her mouth. Or a cloth. Her vision swam and blurred as the fumes from the cloth began to take effect. She struggled violently. All elbows and knees thrashing and she bit down hard.

“You little bitch!”

Emma was dropped. Trying to scramble to her feet, she spat at the burning metallic taste flooding her mouth and got out one throaty scream before she was smothered again. Her nails scraped against the leather covered arm across her chest and neck effectively knocking his hat off to the ground. Bucking Emma tried jerking her hips back, getting another grunt for her efforts from the man holding her and holding her breath in the process. Pain exploded across her cheek forcing her to gasp. A hazy wave clouded her vision then and her limbs became heavy. Roughly she was lifted off her feet and thrown over his shoulder. The new position put her into immediate vertigo and her stomach protested. Violently. The man cursed at the mess on the heels of his boots, but kept walking. Emma hung there as the world began to become black around the edges.

Small for her age and being born premature had not helped her in the growth department. More often than not Emma was mistaken for a much younger teenager, which had more than worked to her advantage in some of her con scams. Today her height worked against her and as whatever was held over her airway began to work Emma’s limbs went numb and limp. He held her so tightly that breathing was becoming difficult.

“Finally. For such a little thing you have been a huge pain in my ass.”

He adjusted her a moment later and Emma got a bit of fresh air as her head lulled involuntarily side to side. Still conscious even with her limbs not working and not wanting him to know it, Emma didn’t fuss when she was righted and placed on her side in the back seat of a vehicle. The slam of the door jarred her. Fighting for consciousness she tried to listen to her attacker speaking to someone.

“I have her.”

“You’re winded… Any problems?” Came a raspy feminine voice over what Emma vaguely thought might be a speaker.

With a gruff huff the man reached over the seat divide and tugged at the waistband of Emma’s leggings. _‘This is it.’_ Emma thought. _‘He’s gonna…’_

But the voices continued on. “Please. She’s nothing I can’t handle.”

“You were gentle?”

Ignoring the question, the man exposed the bare skin of Emma’s right thigh and she heard him rustling with something and a cool sensation swiping her skin.

“How’s Grace?” He asked.

A dark laugh over the speaker. “She’s begging for Papa to take her home.”

He growled and clicked something. “If you harm one hair on Grace's head—”

“We have a deal Jefferson. Now. Bring me my daughter.”

The line went dead and with it, Emma lost consciousness from a prick to her thigh.

**< ><><> **

Regina stood on her side of the old toll bridge watching the rushing river under foot and glancing at the forest road ahead. Mal leaned against the hood of their car with an air of alert patience as Graham, their driver, waited inside ready for the exchange and to alert their hidden security team. As soon tires crunching on gravel was heard in the distance, Regina turned to see Mal with her favorite gun, finger trigger ready.

As Jefferson’s car pulled up Regina took command in the middle of the bridge. He exited the vehicle and went to the back seat. With less care than she liked he hoisted a limp blonde in his arms and began making his way to her, scowling as he did.

That scowl would soon be wiped from his dirty mug. Regina had nearly signed his death warrant when she found out he was planning to betray her. No one betrayed Regina Mills and lived. The moment she had been tipped off that he had been tracking Emma for Gold’s sex ring she had strong armed Jefferson into a deal he could not refuse. Gold would not be pleased that Jefferson was delivering Emma to her and not him. She easily used Jefferson's weakness in Grace to her advantage.

Parents would do anything for their children after all.

Regina stared down the man approaching, never taking her eyes from the eighteen year old girl in his arms.

“Where is Grace?” Jefferson growled as he stopped several paces away.

Seeing Emma so close and so far, in his arms and not her own, made Regina’s lip curl up in a snarl. “She’s in the car. Sleeping.” Looking again at Emma, she noted the bloody ripped jeans on the girl’s knees and a faint bruise on what should be a pale cheek. Eyes flashing, she held out her arms expectantly. She loathed the idea of getting close to him, but knew Mal had her back should he try anything stupid. Taking Emma from him, Regina cradled the girl in her arms. Emma’s eyes fluttered as a soft moan of pain escaped her lips, but she remained asleep. “She should be more alert than this. How much medication did you give her?”

“Just the usual Chloroform.” Then Jefferson added under that dark glare. “She put up a hell of a fight, so I gave her 2.5 mg of Versed to calm her little ass down.”

 _‘Damn it, Jefferson.’_ Regina thought and shook her head. That combo of drugs would change things. Regina looked down at Emma once more. She seemed smaller than she expected, a hundred and ten pounds give or take and even so, she could support Emma in her arms this way for a little while yet. Her rather rigorous gym routine saw to that. That would work to their advantage. Brushing her knuckles ever so gently across Emma’s bruised cheek bone she gave her attention back to the expectant man. “You did this?” Asked as her temper danced a razor’s edge.

Jefferson tugged on the end of his jacket sleeves. “I found her like that.”

Regina gave him a less than tolerant look. She turned with Emma in her arms and began walking toward the waiting car. “Make sure Jefferson knows how much I despise being lied to.” In her peripheral vision Mal descended on the man before he could pull his own weapon. A grunt of pain proceeded his knees hitting the road.

“Regina—!” Jefferson yelled before he lost his breath from a sharp blow to the gut.

Regina laughed evilly as she walked on ignoring his wheezing, all the while cooing down at Emma. “I warned him to be gentle with you baby girl.” Giving a nod to Graham he retrieved a sleeping Grace from the back seat of their vehicle. She would keep her end of the deal, allowing Jefferson to see the young woman again. In passing, that is. While Jefferson bled in the dirt Grace was safely tucked away into another car that had parked on the other side of the bridge, bound for the other side of the country. Grace would given to a vetted couple she’d approved of in one of their Communities and well hidden from him there.

As for Jefferson. Mal would take care of him. Even from a distance the sound of a silencer going off was never silent. A guttural wail followed. It made the hair on the back of her neck stand up with a small thrill.

Regina replaced Emma gently where Grace had been, buckling her in the well-padded 5-point harness seat Graham installed earlier that day. She took her time fussing over the unconscious teenager, eyeing the overly tangled mane of golden hair and dirty clothing. That would be remedied soon enough with Emma’s first bath time at home. So many firsts and Regina knew that not all of them would be pleasant until Emma was fully in headspace. Getting her there would be a challenge she and Mal were more than ready for. They had taken every precaution, and then some, to ensure Emma’s safe transition into their lives. Shortly Mal and Graham joined her and they were driving toward the gates of their Community.

Regina watched her wife loosen her silver tie before fawning over Emma for a few minutes much as she had before Mal settled in the back seat shaking her hand out. There was a freckling of blood on Mal’s otherwise pristine gray pant suit. Regina reached for that hand, bringing those strong knuckles to her lips to kiss. “Better my Dragon?”

“Much, thank you my Queen.” Mal grinned easily, her lips growing into a smile with her wife’s nickname for her—for who was a Queen without a Dragon to guard her. She leaned in for a deep kiss, nipping as she eventually drew back before returning her gaze to Emma. Heady from the morning, Mal simply gazed at their precious girl with adoration. “I enjoyed hurting him before he eventually dragged himself away. Especially for what he did to Emma.” Her thumb gently trailed the corner of Emma’s bottom lip, wiping a dried-up bit of drool away the large dose of drugs had no doubt brought on. “Poor baby. So out of it and that mark on her cheek will take days to heal at least.”

Regina scoffed rather loudly which quickly turned into a dark chuckle that was anything but humorous. “He dug his own grave the moment he brought Grace into our Community without my consent.”

“Idiot.”

At Mal’s easy agreement Regina began to let her shoulders drop just a hint over the issue that was more than personal to both of them. “He took her far too young. Never mind his other intentions with her. She was just a baby.”

Mal squeezed her hand in understanding that she knew Regina was not talking about Jefferson or Grace just then. Regina forced her mind back to the present. Her lips pursed sharply over the very idea of being sexual with a little. Never mind an underage one. She eyed their new little one across the way as she felt the stinging tears of memory behind her eyes. Finally, she looked away shaking it all off. She would not allow dark thoughts to cloud their first day with Emma.

Regina found her center alongside her wife as her eyes drifted back to Emma and watched those pink lips part sweetly in sleep. Emma’s face was slack and peaceful. Much more so than in any of the weekly pictures Mal had assigned their team to get to keep up with Emma’s life on the streets the last six months. She looked so young for eighteen and that was the youngest they ever brought in and one of the many checks on a long list needed to even be considered for Community induction.

“He is blacklisted from all our Communities.” Mal agreed, taking up Regina’s hand, “I made sure to leave him with a permanent parting gift as well.”

Regina smirked. Her wife could be handsomely violent. A tall androgenous and fiercely protective, Mal was her perfect match in that no one knew under the tough Dragon scales the much softer side of malevolent Mal allowed herself to be when it was just the two of them. 

**< ><><> **

“I think she is coming to.”

Emma jerked.

A sharp pain throbbed at her temples as she tried to turn over. Pressure on her chest kept her from doing so. She whined at the fact. Could she even sit up? Her arms and legs felt rubbery. Emma tossed her head side to side on something soft, moaning as her eyes cracked open. Eyes blurring, she blinked several times, but they weren’t clearing. The light burned making tears begin to leak down her cheeks.

“It will take a minute for your eyes to focus.”

Emma frowned at the voice, wanting to wipe at her cheeks, but something else soft did it for her. Tensing at the touch, she tried to remember why her head felt so fuzzy. Why she wasn’t in her Bug, or freezing. Warm. Emma was really warm and comfortable.

As Emma's eyes adjusted to the light two figures slowly came into view. Two people. A woman and a man. Emma blinked quickly. No, two women. ‘ _Where am I?’ Maybe they're nurses. Maybe I’m in the hospital.’_ Emma groaned, trying to sit up, but again the pressure on her chest didn’t allow for it. Then she remembered. It came in flashes. The man. The attack. The punch to her cheek. Being drugged. She grunted trying to pull off whatever was holding her down, but her arms were not working right.

“No Emma.” The woman in the suit spoke.

They knew her name. That stern voice gave her pause and Emma’s panic only heightened as she began to find her voice. Dry and throat sore, it cracked in the middle of her questions. “Who are you? Where am I?” Emma shivered at the chuckle coming from the brunette, finally starting to take in her clearing surroundings.

“Take a deep breath.” The brunette spoke again. “We will answer all your questions soon Emma. You need to calm down first.”

The Suit then added. “You are just having a hard time waking up is all, darling.”

These women looked down at her with the strangest look on their faces. Emma couldn’t ever remember anyone looking at her like that. She didn’t have a word for it. Avoiding their eyes, Emma struggled again as the rest of the room came into view. She was in a yellow and white room, laying in a canopy bed covered in a thick quilt. The walls were covered in wainscoting with yellow walls above the trim. Pictures of framed fantasy scenes; a castle, a queen, dragon and other mythical creatures covered the walls and a large armoire sat opposite the bed with a desk and book case on the other side. Emma noticed what she guessed to be two princesses painted on another wall surrounded by an orchard of apple trees. An overly large stuffed chair was by the window with an old-fashioned locked trunk stationed underneath. A thick rug covered the wood floor.  
  


_‘Fancy hospital.’_ Emma thought. She _had_ parked in a better part of town last night. _'But...'_

Something was off.

Emma tried focusing again. There were stuffed animals and a doll house in the corner, too alongside a tub of Lincoln Logs. This was a child’s room in every sense of the word and Emma wondered briefly where the child was. If maybe this was the women’s home and she had somehow been found and helped. Taking the suggestion and a deep breath, Emma tried to sit up again.

“No, no. You need to be still for a moment yet.”

Emma was starting to breathe hard. Adrenaline from the unknown and confused more than she could handle she began to shake. “No. I need to go. Let me up.” When neither made a move to help her Emma grunted with effort and tried to take control of the situation as she broke out into a sweat. “You can’t keep me here. I’m an adult. I can get up and leave when I want to.” She tried to push back when the brunette’s hand rested on the middle of her chest over the blanket covering her and rubbed there as if to calm her, but she was easily handled.

“If you can calm down and listen, we will tell you–”

“No! Just let me up.” Not liking that idea at all or those hands on her in her panic Emma whined her displeasure, bringing her hands up to feel what else was on her chest. Thick straps crossed her shoulders, stomach, and hips anchoring her to the bed. She pulled at them feebly, only to have her wrists clasped by the suit and held securely in one large hand.

Panicking, Emma twisted and tried to bring her legs up, but her legs were not working right either. Heavy and useless. “Let me up!”

“You need to calm down right now.” The suit said yet again.

Emma yelled back. “No! Damn it! Let me go!”

“Regina.” The blonde nodded to the nightstand drawer and sighed as if saddened. Then her blue eyes locked on Emma who was beginning to cuss up a storm and struggle. She spoke calmly over Emma’s shrill yelling. “Now, that is no way to speak to us young lady. Since this is your first day and you don’t know the rules yet we will help so you can listen.”

“Fuck yo-!” Something came out of Emma’s blind spot and slipped between her lips. Quick hands strapped whatever it was to the back of her head. Emma tried thrashing, but her limbs more resembled a weak flopping fish as she tried to spit out whatever was pressing her tongue down. She bit down to find it was rubbery. Screaming against the plastic pressing firmly against her lips Emma glared at the women, huffing as sweat broke out on her hairline. The brunette— _Regina_ apparently—reached out and moved some limp strands of hair out of her eyes. Emma jerked her head away only to encounter another hand brushing knuckles gently against her cheek as she eventually stopped screaming some many minutes later.

They simply waited her out.

Emma’s head hurt something awful and she was beyond exhausted, thirsty, and done from her fight when she finally lay her head back. Tears of rage and fear leaked from her eyes as she watched them watching her. They were too calm. Too collected. She shivered.

“Regina?”

The brunette got up and left for a moment and Emma closed her eyes tightly wishing herself away from this nightmare. To keep calm she slowly went over what she knew to be true. She had been taken from her car. _Breathe in._ In the middle of the night. _And out._ By a man. She had fought him. _Breathe in._ Woken up here. _Breathe out._ With two crazy bitches, in a kid’s room, fawning all over her while she lay gagged and strapped to a bed. _Deep breathe._ So far, they had not hurt her.

Yet.

_‘Fuck. Fuck. Fucking keep breathing Emma!'_

“That’s my girl.”

That possessive phrase from The Suit made Emma’s stomach flutter in a strange way and then turn violently as she turned away from the touch accompanying it. Soon a wet cloth covered her eyes and cheeks. She couldn’t help sighing in welcome of it. The cool felt good on her burning skin. The cloth was run over her face, neck, and arms up to her wrists still secure in an iron grip overhead.

“Are you ready to have your questions answered little one?” Mal asked pointedly as if Emma were a cranky child.

Emma’s brows furrowed angerly, but she nodded with a grunt of a few choice words against the gag.

“You’ve been asleep for just over a day and you are in your new home Emma.” Mal began, her voice taking on a silky tone. “This is your room. We decorated it for you, but later on if you behave you will get to choose some of your own things.” One hand went out indicating the room and a smile grew on that face looking down at her as if she were in need of a simple explanation. “We have adopted you to be our little girl. You will have the family you have always needed. Isn’t that nice?”

Emma went numb for a moment. The room. The way they were talking to her began to make sense. She looked down taking in what she was wearing. Some kind of white frilly night dress. A kid’s nightgown. This was some fucked up mess. ‘ _Adopted? No way. This was all wrong. I’m eighteen. This is…’_ Screaming again in protest against the gag, Emma tried to scratch at the hands gripping her wrists only to have the shield of the gag tapped rather firmly by Regina. Startled at the feeling Emma opened her eyes and glared up. Her look faltered somewhat under a pair of serious brown eyes.

“Keep that up and you are going right back down for a long nap and,” the gag was tapped firmly again making the rubber scrape against Emma’s teeth unpleasantly, “your paci is not coming out anytime soon. Understood?”

Being spoken to like a little kid having a tantrum was not something Emma appreciated in the least. She was even more enraged at what was actually in her mouth. She gave it a testing suck that made her stomach do that strange fluttery thingy again. The threat was clear none the less. They’d probably knock her out with something if she didn’t stop. A flash of being shoved in the car and poked with a needle came and went. She shivered. Not wanting to be unaware, Emma nodded quickly watching as those same eyes softened considerably before she was being touched gently, the cool cloth once again was dabbed on her cheeks.

“Now then,” Regina soothed. “I know you have a lot of questions and we will get to answering them in time. But I think it is time to get something in your tummy to eat and something in you to help that headache you must have.”

As if on cue Emma’s stomach growled. The girl scowled as the dark woman chuckled, her laugh sounded deep and warm. Her attention was gained again when The Suit— _Mal_ —tapped the gag much more gently then Regina had in reprimand.

“Right now, you are in a sleep harness to keep you from rolling out of bed. It’s only meant to keep you safe while you are adjusting. I am going to loosen it and help so you can sit up and have some of the food we have here. Remember what Mama said about a nap if you continue to misbehave.”

Eyeing the tray next to her on the nightstand Emma nodded that she understood. It took her another moment to register what Mal had called Regina. They were really going all out. She tried to remain calm as her wrists were let go of, and the harness was adjusted. Emma was lifted under her arms to sit up against the headboard before the harness was tightened again near the side of the bed well out of her reach. It kept her upright without much effort needed on her part. Something under her butt crinkled with the movement, but she ignored it in favor of moving her jaw when the gag was loosened. Immediately a cup with a spout was held up to her lips. Cautiously Emma accepted it as cold water passed her lips and soothed her raw throat. She tried to gulp greedily, but the small opening prevented that. As the cup left, she took it in for what it was; a sippy cup with a purple dragon on the side of it waving at her.

“Not too fast darling. You’ll upset your stomach.” Mal said and twisted the top off a jar of cinnamon applesauce. A silicone spoon scooped up some and she held it up to Emma’s mouth.

“I—” Emma swallowed roughly trying to wrap her head around the pet names being tossed her way. She tried clearing her throat needing to play along enough to not piss them off, but not give in to them either. “I can feed myself.” She tried to reach for the jar, arms jerky in their movements.

“No.” Mal pulled back the spoon and said expectantly. “Open.”

Emma huffed, tight lipped.

“I am going to count to three and then it will be medicine and nap time instead. One… two…”

Emma leaned forward and opened, closing her lips around the spoon. She tore her eyes away from them both, pride stinging. Who knew when she would be offered food again and she needed her strength if she was going to get the fuck out of here. Her grip was weak on the edge of the blanket and her hands shook as she pawed at it nervously, mind reeling at what could be wrong with her. She wanted her blanket. Tears stung the corners of her eyes. That was in her bug. She’d probably never see it again.

“It’s from what was used on you earlier Emma. You had a bit too much medicine for your size.” Regina explained mistaking the teary eyes for confusion of her physical state. “That is why you are shaking and your head hurts.”

“You mean what you drugged me with?” Accusing for what it was, Emma tried crossing her arms sloppily.

Mal did not seem amused with her allegation. At all. “We would never do that to you darling. Not like that. That nasty man who kidnapped you did that. We saved you from him Emma and I made sure he paid for harming you. He won’t get near you again.”

Emma had not been expecting that explanation, sincere and truthful sounding as it was. She had a talent for calling bullshit and these women were not full of it as much as she could tell as of yet. They believed in what they were doing and telling her. That much obvious. And that sent a chill down her spine.

“I gave you some Sweet Syrup to ease your waking and Tylenol earlier to help with the swelling in your cheek and pain in your knees. That also can make you sleepy.” Regina explained. Holdol was known within their Community as Sweet Syrup and a parent’s little helper. It was effective in small doses in keeping their little’s calm and compliant.

Emma blinked hard as she swallowed her food and those facts, not familiar with the drug and not ready to believe anything they were telling her. Problem was she did partly, but her mind ran in the opposite direction. ‘ _Have I been sold to them? Or maybe exchanged for drugs or…’_ She ate half the jar before it was taken away. Still hungry, but fuller than she had been in a long time Emma watched as the cloth came for her mouth. She turned to avoid it, but her chin was held and her lips wiped quickly as she flailed, forcefully pushing Regina’s hands away.

Suddenly her wrists were grabbed in one of Mal’s hands again. Emma gasped as her chin taken again quicker than she could blink. “You do not push Mama away. Or me for that matter. Ever. Understood?”

“Mal, she’s...” Regina tried.

“No.” Blue eyes flashed. “We agreed Regina.” And then those eyes turned to Emma again. “Understood?”

One nod and Emma’s wrists were let go of just as suddenly and The Suit gently cupped her cheek over the bruise. Emma winced at the sudden gesture as her cheeks flamed with embarrassment. One minute these women were tender and caring for her and the next scolding and firm. How many times in her life had she wished for that balance of affection and accountability she could not count?

Emma blinked.

These women were forcing on her a twisted version of her once greatest wish. She wasn’t that needy little girl anymore. _That kid_ was locked tightly away never to be seen again. Lost in her thoughts Emma nearly choked on the small medicine cup tipped into her mouth. A taste she remembered from childhood fell sickly sweet and thick on her tongue. She chased it gratefully with more water offered from the blasted sippy cup. She pulled back and laid back against the headboard in a daze. Whether it was from the medication, fear, exhaustion or finally being warm and full for the first time in longer than she could remember, Emma let herself be pulled to lean into Regina. Her arms once again limp and heavy. The woman’s wrapped around her shoulders and hands petted her hair like she was a treasured doll worthy of such affection.

“Good girl.”

Those words from a stranger made Emma's breath hitch. She had yearned for them her entire life. Always falling short of them from her care givers and foster homes. Emma was never good. Or good enough. That was simply a fact. She wanted to pull away. She wanted to lean on them for just a moment in belief. Was either option safe? She didn’t know. But those words had ripped open a piece of her. In the short time Emma had been awake these women had made her feel too many things.

One thing was for sure. A piece of Emma’s hard-won armor was pierced; a weakness she had kept hidden was now resting in their hands.

The blonde smiled fondly at her. Emma found it terrifying.

“Mama and Daddy’s good girl.”

Emma closed her eyes.

Wait.

_‘Daddy?’_

**< ><><> **

**More to come later.**


	2. Imprinting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. 
> 
> You actually like it? 
> 
> Here's some more then.

Two days Emma has been with them.

Two exhausting and terrifying days.

The first day after she was fed applesauce and took a long forced ‘nap’, Emma had been released from the harness in bed. Correction. She was unstrapped from the bed, but not the harness. Emma learned she would be wearing it under her clothing indefinitely until they didn’t think she needed it anymore. She balked rudely at that information, but her attention was quickly brought to another much more important matter trying to stand on her own two feet as The Suit began to go over some rules.

Her Captor’s rules aside from wearing her harness were few and simple. She was to call them Mama and Daddy at all times. ‘ _Blah, blah_.’ Be respectful. ‘ _Blah, blah, blah_.’ And do as she was told immediately. _‘Fuck no.’_ Emma thought as she only half listened to them.

Working her leg muscles to balance on her own two feet was a challenge. Emma wobbled some as they talked at her and used the bed post as a support right when The Suit reached to hold her by the hips. The moment those hands landed on her Emma found enough of her balance and tried to attack, going for a punch to the jaw. That action more so resembled a kitten batting at a toy mouse. Her movements were sloppy and jerky as the last of the drugs still seemed to be having an effect on her limbs.

“No, no Emma. That is not how you show me you are unhappy.” Mal chided her with a chuckle that made Emma’s face burn with how condescending it sounded while at the same time she was restrained in a strong hold. The Suit could move faster than Emma could process, clearly well trained to do so as natural as it was to breathe. Emma twisted in her grasp, tried to bite and scratch back, but that damn pacifier gag was put back in her mouth again and locked behind her head by Regina as she was hauled off her feet entirely.

Emma flailed as she was carried like a sack of potatoes over Mal’s shoulder across the room. In her struggle she failed to notice the small chair in a bare corner of the bedroom until she was effectively sat down and strapped in it. As much as Emma pulled at the straps of the blasted harness and tried to stand up, she quickly realized the chair was bolted to the floor and the clasps for the harness attaching her to the chair were behind her.

Screaming behind the gag, Emma stomped her feet in a pure ruckus for what she expected to be about ten minutes. Strained fatigue easily set in making her muscles spasm uncomfortably. She eventually quieted down, tears stinging her eyes. Never in all of her time in foster care had she felt so trapped, smothered, and controlled. Never had two people given her this much of their undivided attention either. It was as disturbing as it was confusing.

They obviously wanted her to be their kid in some way and for a long time in her early life Emma would have loved to have two parents who gave half a shit and a room of her own. Never like this though. Never in her dreams did she think people did _this_ to other people. There were some sick fucks in the world, Emma knew that. Had met her fair share of them. These women had not hurt her so much as responded to her every move as if she was a kid. She wasn’t a child, little long their child. But they thought she was… _why?_ As these thoughts ran amuck through her mind Emma tried to turn her head to look at anything other than the boring bare corner in front of her, but found her shoulders were too immobilized by the harness.

After several more minutes of grunting in frustration, Emma gave up thinking she had been left alone. A moment later she flinched when a hand rested gently on top of her head. She tried to jerk away from it, only to have her chin taken by different hand entirely and turned upwards.

“Are you finished your tantrum, Emma?” Regina asked in a quiet serious way Emma was coming to quickly learn was a warning tone of sorts. Emma glared at her. “Throwing things, trying to bite or scratch, and yelling are not acceptable behaviors and will always have consequences. If you want us to treat you like a big girl, you need to act like it. That is why we put you in timeout. This is your warning. If this doesn’t change your behavior,” Regina reached and tapped the paci-gag firmly in Emma’s scowling mouth before continuing. “We have many other ways to help you learn to do so that will be less than pleasant for you. Is that understood?”

Emma’s eyes had gotten huge over that statement, but she wanted up and to get out of their proximity. That was the first order of defense. She nodded once and remained still until she was unstrapped from the chair and the paci-gag removed. They proceeded to try and show her the rest of the room. Emma let them for few minutes as she thought out her next move. She looked again at the childish decorations until her eyes settled on the bed. There was something metal under the bed skirt. Looking lower she realized they were rails that ran along the entire base of the bed. Lifted up they would enclose the bed.

 _‘Like a crib.’_ Emma blinked. _'No. Like a cage.'_

That was too much. Emma felt her emotions spiking again. Angry and her heart racing in a panic she struck out once more. Emma set about showing them just how fucked up she found this new order by destroying the bedroom. Her Captor’s allowed her destruction and she was for all intents and purposes ignored while she raged war on the room. Right as she was just getting into making a huge mess they left her alone. They simply walked out. Emma tried the door. Locked. That just pissed her off more.

All until Emma eventually became a worn-out grunting red faced puddle in the middle of ripped sheets, a dented chair from when she had tried to smash in the unsmashable window and glass that was not glass of the pictures permanently affixed to her wall. All of the furniture was bolted to the floor, except that one chair that was under her desk before she used it as a bat to try to bash the windows. Nothing sharp or breakable for her use was in the room. Throw in a pile decapitated stuffed animals, torn books, and scattered Legos, Emma had more than outshined a terrible two-year-old’s tantrum.

Emma sat red faced, exhausted, and in frustrated tears in the middle of it all. Sweat soaked and breathing heavy, the hair on the back of her neck stood up when she heard the mechanical whirling sound of a lock coming undone. She swallowed hard, going ridged as the door opened. There they stood in the door way looking down on her with displeased—Emma would even go as far as to say disappointed--looks on their faces. That look made her look away entirely for a gut twisting feeling she could not name.

The moment they stepped into the bedroom they told her she would be cleaning up her mess and some other bullshit about _natural consequences._ Emma responded by trying to throw the chair at them. Her muscles were raging from all the activity and she had no energy left. As quickly as she had reached for the chair Mal moved like a bullet across the room right for her. Emma was picked up right under her arms and confinement followed; literally.

She was swaddled tightly within a large blanket and she was strapped back in bed for the rest of the day after they gave her a liquid something that tasted sickly sweet. Something dark covered her eyes and something slipped over her ears making it impossible for her to see or hear anything. That had been their idea of a _“much needed nap.”_

But this nap didn’t seem to ever end.

Emma had no sense of time.

Just minutes or hours of nothing but intermittent sleep. Nothing but a gray fog of disconnected thoughts when she was awake. The paci-gag was only removed when she least expected it and a rubbery spout was put to her lips. Emma learned it was sometimes water, other times a sweet milk that made her gag, and she’d try to toss her head side to side only for the rubber spout to follow her mouth relentlessly.

Eventually, the inevitable happened and Emma had to pee. Badly. This burning sensation she got from holding it so long made her eyes smart with tears. Someone rubbed her hair and stroked her cheeks when she did eventually shed those tears and again when Emma realized she couldn’t hold it any longer. Then in the middle of her crying another sweet tasting syrup was put in her mouth and Emma went under again.

Upon waking once more… or was that before…no, after… Time blurred again as Emma finally realized she was dry and then as her cloudy mind cleared that someone must have made that so. That caused a whole other level of fighting on her part and yet she was overpowered when it happened again. The only thing about this never-ending nap was that it seemed to be helping was that being still made her muscles hurt less.

The women seemed to came each time she was awake. Emma could not tell who it was. After what seemed like days, but to Emma’s horror was only six hours she was told, Emma was allowed to see and hear again. They kept her swaddled though, and one of them held her up as she was spoon fed a cheesy noodle dish for dinner and given a sippy cup of milk. Emma ate and drank it all quietly with a wide-eyed gaze on every move her Captor’s made. This experience was enough of a hard reality check that Emma vowed to herself she would think twice about trying to hurt them like that again. She was put to bed after eating, still swaddled as the metal rails of her bed were drawn upwards. _To keep their little one safe_ , they said.

On the morning of her second day, the women both woke her and went over the rules again. Emma nodded and answered as they wanted, eager to get out of the damn bed. After being spoon fed a bowl of oatmeal while sitting in bed, she was allowed to eat the little bowl of fruit on her own. Much to her displeasure Emma was left in a clean pullup and the horrid short nightdress from the other day. Wearing that, she was made to clean the mess up and apologize.

Cleaning took most of the day, a few frustrated tears to meet their standards, and a time out when Emma _talked back_ in her frustration. The only reason Emma even finished cleaning was because she was promised she would be introduced to the rest of the house properly the next day—whatever that meant. Until then she was confined to her room the rest of the evening.

Emma explored the room in depth, opening drawers and looking at everything that had been spared her destruction. The only thing left unruined was the doll house and a few coloring books and crayons she had found in the desk drawer. For a fleeting moment coloring crossed her mind. She’d loved art as a kid. Until her foster dad had ruined her art book because Emma had left it out on the table in the way of where he put his boots. He’d ripped it in half right in front of her while making fun of her _scribbles_. Emma ignored the crayons in favor of pacing.

The worst part about the second day was when Emma realized that while she had been knocked out at some point, they had given her a bath. That explained her soft hair and fresh pink skin and hairless torso. Emma was more than angry and said a few choice words when The Suit brought her dinner that evening.

“What the actual fuck? Are you getting off on this? I am not some doll for you to undress and dress up! I’m a human being. I have feelings and a life of my own!” Emma tried to get them to see her as a person, not a possession or a thing.

That outburst had earned her a swift swat on the butt from Mal. The pull-up provided plenty of padding, but it still stung. Too shocked to react, Emma went limp in the woman’s arms as she was put in another time out. Thought’s raced as Emma thought about the fact that she’d been completely naked and at these women’s mercy—and she had not been aware of any of it. Shuddering at that thought Emma quietly completed that timeout before being put down for yet another nap.

“If you go right to sleep without a fuss Mama will let you have some playtime when you wake up.” Regina promised.

Emma eyed the woman, Regina, standing by her bed getting ready to pull the last rail up that would encase her in ‘the zoo’ as she’s come to name her prison, as Mal dimmed the lights. With all the stuffed animals on the bed the name seemed fitting. Strapped to the bed again, Emma hid her face in the pillow, pulling away in response to Regina’s fingers trying to card through her hair. Playing was not something she did or had done well as a kid.

Then Emma felt it.

Something soft was put near her face. Silky. _Oh!_ So sweetly familiar, the feeling of her one and only baby blanket under her fingers made Emma’s aching heart ease and eyes tear with relief. Emma sniffled and buried her face into her blanket as her shoulders began to shake.

The story of Emma, her fingertips read on the silk felt _exactly_ the same. Brought her the same immediate calm and sense of safety it always had in her hands. But something was different. Emma shook her head. Right then, the whatever difference didn’t matter.

Emma tried asking how they got it. Or even better; why they had given it to her, but Emma’s throat was too full of everything she was missing. Softly from above, Emma heard the dips and curves of humming; a deep and throaty lullaby drifted by the shell of her ear. She tried to ignore it. Tried to close herself off to the draw of comfort the sound promised, but the sense of familiar safety in her hands made that impossible. Emma was sleepy and warm. She had her blanket and everything was ok when that was the case.

Slowly lulling, warmth of that voice made both her ears want to listen. Then a hand began stroking her hair with the softest of touches that made good tingles shoot down Emma’s spine. Emma let that good feeling in as she began to drift off, more than exhausted from the events of Day Two, so far. As she inhaled deeply through her nose the new scent of her baby blanket gave her pause. Gone was the musty odor, like unwashed hair, she was well used to.

Instead, the blanket smelled like something startlingly familiar; like lavender and more so of apples. Emma tossed that thought aside for now. Her beloved blanket felt the same and that’s all that mattered. Then Emma felt something brush her cheek as her eyelashes fluttered.

<><><>

Regina watched Emma sleeping. Longing again to kiss that pink cheek. Their second day together was as difficult as expected, but for this small moment of seeing the little one they knew was inside of Emma teetering just on the edge of content for a moment reinforced everything they were working toward. With her added lullaby, soon Emma would not be able to sleep without either.

With a soft sigh, Regina ran her fingertips along the purple silk of the blanket’s edge, her hand reaching through the crib rail. Emma’s hands clutched that blanket so tightly those knuckles were white. Such a survivor. Emma had to work so hard for everything in her life thus far that Regina wanted nothing more than to watch Emma grow into their little girl without a care in the world other than the one she and Mal created.

As their little one began to fall deeply into dreams Regina smiled with satisfaction at how well Emma took to the first imprinting. Regina’s perfume and hint of Mal’s cologne spritzed on the beloved blanket was a natural first. Emma would fall asleep with that sweet cheek nestled right in their scent.

“She looks so sleepy. Poor darling has quite the temper we need to tame.” Mal mused as she encircled her arms around Regina’s waist from behind. In answer Regina leaned back and began humming again. Slowly they began to sway side to side in an easy rhythm.

This time the tune took on a melancholy tone Mal well recognized. In response, she only hugged her wife closer and kissed Regina’s cheek. A cheek now wet with the shared salt of their memories as they watched their new daughter sleep.


	3. Catch-22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of the state of the world right now, I thought you might like a nice long distraction from reality. Enjoy!

<><><>

On the morning of her third day in captivity Emma opened her eyes and tried to sit up only to remember she was strapped to the bed. This harness thing was getting old really quick. She tugged on it briefly. It was snug on her torso, not overly tight and made of durable, but super soft material. She moved the strap a bit on her shoulder checking to see the effect on her skin, which looked a normal color. It was surprisingly not too uncomfortable if she did not yank on it like she did yesterday.

Emma scowled and flopped her head back in frustration, desperately wanting a cup of coffee to fend off the headache she’d been getting each morning due to lack of caffeine. Even homeless she had managed to always pan handle enough change for a few cups at a gas station. It was part of the only routine she knew and she missed it terribly. For now, Emma laid there thinking about a new plan for whatever the day held and waited for her Captors. She was slowly coming to realize she needed to bide her time, that she might be stuck here until she found just the right opening for escape.

Emma sighed longingly over that idea. She just hoped they let her out of this room today like they promised. It was making her batshit crazy and she was anxious to find out more about her situation.

<><><>

“She’s awake.”

Mal grinned easily into the mug of coffee in her hand as she glanced over _The Daily Mirror Community Paper_ at her wife. Regina was beyond excited to finally be able to get Emma into the routine they had planned for her. She was as well, though of the two of them Mal was the more calculated about the process or what would more than likely be their challenging reality for weeks to come; the muscle and patient planner behind Regina’s determination and sharp intelligence. Emma was sure to pick up on their strengths quickly and try to exploit their relationship to pit them against one another. Typical of some new littles in their Community. Their little girl was smart that way. As long as they stuck to their plan and remained a united front Emma would eventually bend to them. Their little also had spunk that Mal more than enjoyed seeing in Emma’s expressive features.

That spunk, however, needed to be nurtured into something malleable. Emma had many lessons to learn, some hard ones sooner than later, indeed Mal mused. Between the two of them, she and Regina had a formidable reputation to uphold. They were the models for The Community they lived in and in the other ones they owned in other states in the country. It wouldn’t do for their daughter to be anything less than a model citizen epitomizing their teachings and principles they promoted their industry on. In time, that is. Emma’s induction into their town would be carefully controlled on all fronts. For everyone’s sake. They had waited many years in search of the right little for them and when Mal had come across Emma’s file it was love at first sight. Humming thoughtfully over that future time when Emma would be settled into their life, she watched Regina watching Emma in the camera app on the tablet stationed on their kitchen counter. She nodded and returned Regina’s waiting grin easily, though not without her usual word of caution.

“Remember what we discussed, my Queen. She’s will pretend with us, test and push. She’s not even close to headspace yet.”

“Quotes the one who wrote the book on _Conditioning the Spirited Little_.” Remarked Regina. Then teasing. “I did more than edit that for you, dear.”

“As I remember it, you preferred to edit while I rubbed your lovely feet. You fell asleep within ten minutes every time.”

Finally pulling her eyes away from the tablet, Regina tossed a remark over her shoulder as she went to pour herself another cup of coffee. “I cannot help it if your fingers make me sleepy.”

Mal snorted. “That is not what you said last night about my fingers. Come to think of it, nor the night before that.” Mal smirked behind her mug. “Anyway, I had to use my psychology degree for something other than letting it collect dust in the Study.” Then more loudly. “My book is still the number one seller at every Community Bookstore I’ll have you know.” Mal returned to her paper, just catching the whiskey colored eyes rolling fondly in return. Her eyes followed her wife’s sleek silhouette, watching as Regina slipped over to nudge her paper away and claim a seat on her lap. Regina’s hands smoothed the raised collar of her crisp grey shirt, then under the straps of her suspenders to massage her shoulders. Mal was kissed, deeply. Sparks rose, flushing her skin with a warm blush as she went to take possession of Regina’s mouth until their lips broke away too soon. Regina rested their foreheads together; the clear winner of that round.

“We will get her there.” Another kiss; this one yielding to her entirely as Mal occasionally preferred. Regina licked her lips. “Ready, Daddy?”

Mal grinned wickedly. “Let’s go see our little girl, Mama.”

<><><>

Emma tensed when she heard the now familiar electronic whirling of the bedroom door lock opening. From what she knew this room locked automatically and only unlocked with their fingerprints on the scanner pad mounted by the door. She winced as the light overhead came on and she took in her Captors from across the room.

Both were dressed in what she considered fussy clothes. The Suit, Mal’s nickname in her mind, was wearing slacks, a grey shirt unbuttoned at the neck and suspenders, with her blonde hair in some kind of slick braid down her back. The lustrous and slightly casual look gave her an air of relaxed masculinity Emma was not sure what to make of. Regina was in a much more feminine version of the same outfit, silk blouse with tiny pearl buttons undone revealing a hint of cleavage that tucked neatly into black slacks. Leather heeled boots completed the look with accents of gold jewelry. Short brunette locks had a soft tussled look and makeup out of a magazine, Regina was by all means a stunning woman.

Together side by side these were two of the most formidable yet beautiful people Emma had ever seen. Emma used to beg change from exactly these kind of folks in Boston. As much as she hated her size and juvenile looks, Emma used both to her advantage when pan handling. She had the big eyed destitute hopeless look down pact that made people suckers for giving her change. She schooled her features into just such a look right now hoping to lure her Captors into a false sense of her compliance.

“Why the long face Emma? Didn’t you sleep well?” Regina asked.

Emma stuck out her bottom lip while tugging on the straps holding her down. Truth was, this was the most comfortable bed she had ever slept on—in spite of the harness—but she’d never admit it. “Tight. Hurts.” She purposefully used small simple words. Maybe if she played along with this kid act, they would begin to relax in using the restraints.

“Emma.” Regina said sternly. “Mama does not like to be lied to.”

Emma looked away, now annoyed at how quickly her act had been seen through. “Not my mother.” Emma mumbled. Little long her _Mama_. They ignored that comment and split up. Regina went to the closet while Mal came over and began reminding her of the rules. Only when Emma repeated the rules back verbatim, was she released. Mal promised that she would learn more rules as the day went on. 

_‘Gotta play long for now. Breathe. Just for now.’_ Emma stood up next to the bed and wiggled her toes in the carpet, feeling solid in her stance. Seemed like all the drugs were out of her system. She wondered what was going to happen next as her eyes followed Regina’s movements, flexing her hands open and closed at her sides anxiously.

Mal just sat there watching Emma watching Regina choose their little girl’s outfit. She cracked an amused grin at the look of utter horror on Emma’s face at Regina’s choice of a long sleeve velvet green dress with a high lace peter pan collar and matching white lace tights. That outfit would make Emma look like a porcelain doll with her long curls and fair skin.

As much as they were both looking forward to seeing Emma in pretty clothes, Mal understood that there was a time and place to show Emma that her wants would be taken into some consideration. Seeing that spunk building in Emma’s eyes again like yesterday she caught Regina’s gaze. “Perhaps a sort of compromise is in order. Just for the moment, at least.” She emphasized the _‘at least’_ part while eyeing Emma firmly. Mal refused to compromise on nearly anything. But something about look in Emma’s eyes was softening that part of her. “Regina, would the green corduroy overalls and the white blouse with the plain collar be acceptable?”

Regina looked at Emma’s scowl for a moment before returning with the items her wife suggested. Setting the clothing on the bed Regina went to take Emma by the shoulders to turn her and the girl jerked out of her reach.

Emma’s legs hit the bed and she tried to sit back ready to kick out the moment those hands touched her. It was clear that Regina intended to dress her and Emma was having none of it. Suddenly another set of hands were on her shoulders from behind steadying her and Emma was pushed forward, now trapped between them. Breathing hard Emma stood as tall as she could and glared at both of them back and forth. Gritting her teeth and remembering their rule about respect Emma tried to express herself without pissing them off. “I _can_ dress myself you know.”

“Look at you trying to be such a big girl. See here my darling.” Mal sat down again with Emma still in front of her. Taking the white blouse, she held it up to show the buttons down the back of the shirt and then explained how the overalls clasped from behind with a tricky buckle that took two hands. They’d had an entire wardrobe made for Emma and there were few garments she would be able to get in and out of without their help. “Mama or I will need to dress and undress you each day.” She summarized simply, hoping Emma would appreciate the time for an explanation when she normally wouldn’t give one for their choices.

“No!” Emma jerked right and scrambled for the bed again, but her legs were caught and she was pulled over and forced to stand facing forward towards Regina with her hips stuck right between Mal’s legs. “Let go!” She didn’t like the idea of The Suit sitting on the bed behind her.

Struggling against her Captor’s strength was as useless as it was exhausting. Yet Emma fought, grunting and wrestling as Mal simply held on. Emma kept up the struggle for a few minutes. Eventually getting tired Emma worked up a sweat before finally going limp in those strong arms. The moment she did, Emma’s upper body was turned with Mal’s arm holding her securely across her chest to lean against the woman’s left thigh. For a moment her toes came off the ground just as a firm hand landed on the middle her bottom making her yelp before she was stood up properly to face Mal this time head on. The stupid frilly night dress Emma was in did nothing to soften the sting. Her wrists were clasped in one of Mal’s hands as Emma panted from her efforts.

“Now. You listen to me, little girl.” Mal took up Emma’s chin forcing Emma to look at her while keeping her locked between her knees. Emma struggled again and Mal’s eyes flashed. “Unless you’d like a proper trip over Daddy’s knee, you will cease your misbehavior this very moment.”

Emma froze over more than the promise. If the one swat she had gotten was anywhere near what The Suit considered a proper spanking Emma wanted no part of it. Licking her lips, Emma nodded slightly.

“A verbal answer if you please.”

Swallowing thickly Emma’s lips parted, but nothing escaped. She winced when the hand cupping her chin moved to gently pat her bottom. Sweat broke out on her hairline.

“One more chance.”

Emma fidgeted. She knew what was wanted and she had yet to call them anything to their faces. The promise was clear what would happen if she did not comply and yet she couldn’t wrap her lips around the word. Mal waited a full minute, watching her watching in return. Emma’s chin wobbled ever so slightly as she looked away.

“Alright then, my darling.” Mal went to put Emma over her lap.

“Wait!” Emma closed her eyes to the room. “Yes… _Daddy_.” With those two words, she felt like she was giving her soul to the devil.

Mal leaned forward, claiming those wet green eyes as she cupped the back of the girl’s neck bringing her close to kiss her forehead. “Good girl.”

Those words along with those perfect lips burned Emma’s skin and not entirely with the heat of disgust she first felt from them. Emma shuddered in utter vertigo as her stomach flipped. Her wrists were released and she stood as Regina stepped forward to begin working the buttons apart down the back of the nightgown. Emma was wearing a thin cotton tank top and simple white panties underneath the night dress. Gone was the pull up since yesterday and she was more than happy over the fact. They left the panties alone—thank god. Emma thought the harness would be taken off too, but was sorely mistaken. Her arms were pulled through the blouse sleeves and the buttons done up. Emma felt the overall straps adjusted against her shoulders and to her horror realized that there were small slits sewn in the clothing to accommodate the tether points of the harness so she could be strapped down without having her clothing removed. A chill went down her spine as she began to realize the extent of the attention to detail she was dealing with in her Captors.

“There we go, all ready for the day.” Regina planted a kiss atop Emma head as she snapped the last overall buckle into place and beamed down at the girl. “Now. Was making such a fuss over getting dressed worth it?”

If her reaction to this little ritual of getting dressed, something so simple all on it’s own was considered _a fuss_ on her part, Emma couldn’t even begin to wrap her head around what the rest of her new life was going to be like.

<><><>

Exactly one-month later Emma was still asking herself the same question. In fact, she asked herself that question a few times a day to decide if acting up was worth the trouble it brought her. That thought left as she walked next to Mama, hand held in that usual firm grip as she was led from the elevator of the fancy hotel and into the lobby toward the restaurant there.

The soft soles of her new red t-strap mary-janes were in stark contrast next to the sleek black heels walking in tandem just ahead of hers. When those heels stopped, she stopped. When they moved, she did. That was the rhythm she was used to and Emma wondered briefly just when that had become the case. _‘From before. Dummy. Or have you forgotten everything already!?’_ That voice yelling in her head made her wince. Such a big thought made her head hurt so she cast it aside.

Time was irrelevant to her. Had been made that way for some time now. Emma sighed softly over the heels stopping once again to talk to someone in a hotel uniform. She looked about in boredom, fidgeting in want of the sugary treat she had been promised upstairs. Mama didn’t like her have sugar, but sometimes Daddy slipped her a peppermint or butterscotch candy when Mama was not looking. If she was good that is. Most of her food was bland if not annoyingly nutritious. Such strong or rich flavors were not good for children like her. Emma wanted to roll her eyes at that thought, but with Mama close that was never a good idea. Mama promised her a treat this morning and Emma was fixated on the idea ever since.

Watching the people not paying her any mind. Emma sighed deeply, rocking back and forth on her feet. They ignored her, especially the uniformed staff. She asked Daddy about that the morning after they arrived a day ago while they ate breakfast in the suite after room service had brought the meal. Daddy said their staff was doing exactly as they were supposed to do, implying that her parents had such a claim on the staff in the hotel they were in.

Frowning in a bit of a pout at the conversation no one was including her in, Emma leaned unconsciously into Mama’s side. The conversation still flowed, but the hand holding hers moved to wrap around her shoulder gently pulling her in close instead.

“Just a moment Emma. Mama is nearly finished.”

Emma nodded quietly and looked across the lobby. There was a set of tall windows where the bustling city was. Emma focused on it as if seeing it for the first time. In a way she was, she supposed. She had fallen asleep promptly upon being buckled into the car for the trip here, carried into the hotel upon arrival and right up to the top floor of the penthouse where they’d been staying. Emma then felt Mama looking at her again and so she looked down to the shiny floor where her foot was toeing the marble. The dark blotch under her toe looked a little like a small car. Like something she should know…. That something flashed behind her eyes. Yellow and bright.

Suddenly, Emma felt hot and her tummy began to bubble. She looked up again, out the window at the cars and people going by.

_‘You should be out there.’_

Emma shook her head slightly over the voice invading her head again. This time it wasn’t yelling. She had not heard it _like this_ for a while. Outside, she noticed a young woman standing by the doors wearing a leather jacket. Squinting Emma focused on the woman’s profile. It was familiar in a way that made Emma uneasy.

_‘You don’t belong here.’_

Emma’s brow furrowed as a rushing sound, like water, flooded her ears drowning out the talking around her. She began to hear a heartbeat. Slow at first, then faster. And faster. Licking her lips, Emma fixated again on the person. Outside. A mussed blonde teenager in a ripped red jacket. Who turned and looked. Right at her. Lips moved.

_‘You need to go.’_

Emma blinked sharply, as if waking up. The teen was gone.

_‘Go now.’_

But the voice belonging to the young woman wasn’t. The arm around her shoulders loosened slightly. Emma jerked in a sudden rush of consciousness, shuffling her feet as the sound of her own voice rang in her ears.

_‘Run!’_

Emma bolted.

Across the lobby, ignoring her name. Out the glass door and slamming right into the real world. The cold air filled her lungs, sharp and invasive. The sounds, the people, the absolute chaotic busyness was overwhelming. She kept running, flying down the crowded concrete path in front of her. Across traffic, around honking cars screaming their annoyance at her, Emma pumped her arms and let her legs carry her. The was the only part of her in any control. Eyes wild and wide she frantically looked side to side for something. Anything safe. Her knees gave out as she slapped into some guy coming too quickly around a corner. Emma fell back only to be helped up by a foreign pair of hands as the man got too close. Her breath caught when she needed more than ever to breathe.

“You okay there, sweetie?”

Emma couldn’t find her voice, mouth gaping as she yanked back away from him, long braids flapping side to side looking around.

“Where are your parents?”

Her legs began moving again, somehow quicker than ever before away from the man. Away from the way he looked at her. Spoke to her. Like they did. Like she was a kid in need of help. Emma ran for several more minutes until she came across a symbol she recognized. Heart lifting, she slammed into the glass door of a Boston police station. Getting her shaking hands to work, Emma yanked open the door running right up to the desk and the man that was there at the counter.

The Officer’s face wrinkled in concern. Emma was finally breathing again, panting hard as she leaned heavily into the counter top. The realization of what she had just done, of where she was, and rush of adrenalin that came with such impossibility suddenly possible, made her head spin.

It had taken weeks of patience and forcing herself to go along with her Captors to get to the point where they had just started to give her a fraction of freedom. With that fraction Mama had looked away for a few seconds and that was all it had taken Emma to bolt. Now _everything_ rode on this dude behind the counter believing her. She stood on her tip toes to appear older than her appearance allowed.

Emma hated her height. She was reminded of it every day in ways that were more than humiliating. Petite and often mistaken for a young teen in her past—especially when she was dressed as she was in a long-sleeved yellow dress, thick wool tights and mary-janes that were badly scuffed from her dash. The bow in the back of her dress was undone and hanging sloppily at her sides. Grime from the fall and city stained her once immaculate tights she had been put in that morning. That alone would earn at least a talking to, little long wandering away in downtown Boston.

Shaking her head so hard her brain rattled, Emma shoved that thought away. _‘I didn’t wander away!’_ Emma yelled at herself, shaking her head again to clear it of words not her own. _‘I escaped!’_

“Are you—” The Officer began.

“You have to help me!” Emma gasped, finally finding her voice. She wasn’t stupid. She knew it was only a matter of minutes before they caught up to her. There was a damn tracker chip imbedded in the in the band she wore around her left wrist. It had titanium threads woven inside it and was damn near indestructible according to Daddy—No. _Mal_. Not to mention impossible to remove without a special tool she had yet to see again since it was put on her wrist her third day in captivity. Emma forced herself to keep talking. They had brain washed that word into her the last month. “I’ve been kidnapped!”

“Okay, just take a deep breath.” The Officer’s hands went up in a pacifying gesture. “What is your name?”

The door opened behind her and the sound of heels on tile sent the scald of dry ice down Emma’s spine. The gait of them damning. She knew that sound. Had memorized to whom it belonged to. Chest tight she closed her eyes just as tightly, breath held. Emma didn’t have to turn around to know who the hand resting on the back of her neck belonged to. She bravely, or stupidly, tried to shrug it off, but it was unrelenting.

The Officer stood up as Emma’s eyes pleaded with him. Then she winced when he finally seemed to get a look at who the hand belonged to. He paled just like she did, both their mouths opening and closing like fish out of water.

Finally. “Mrs. Mills.” He stammered stupidly.

 _‘Fuck!’_ Emma thought and didn’t dare speak out of turn with that hand on her neck. That was a signal she was too been seen and not heard. Response conditioned within the first two weeks of being with them. She was caught and every infraction was now being added up behind those dark eyes. _‘Of course, he recognized Mam--Regina.’_ Emma cursed herself for not thinking more clearly in her panicked run. She had not been planning on escaping. It had just happened. Like snapping awake from this in between fog she’d been existing in just happened. Of course, Regina would have contacts in the police department. These women seemed to have connections everywhere.

“Sidney.” Regina greeted in her classic crisp tone as her arm moved to wrap unnaturally tight around Emma’s shoulders, pulling her close. “I see you’ve met my daughter.”

“Your daughter?” Sidney asked, clearing his throat. “Did you and your, uh—”

“My wife and I adopted our daughter.” Regina corrected and then swept her gaze over Emma for a brief moment. “One that has been quite the naughty little girl just now. Just look at your dress.” She tisked, lips pursed.

To Emma, Regina seemed to force a sharp smile around her displeasure for the gawking Officer’s benefit. Emma recognized it as the just shy of tolerant her Captor would grace her victim with. Regina hated answering personal questions and even more so, repeating herself. Another hard lesson Emma had learned early on.

“I take it you and your family are well?” Regina began pleasantly with the Officer before all warmth left her tone a cold husk. “I also expect no news of this,” eyes flicking to Emma and back, “encounter will spread. You will take care of the footage and any necessary explanations.”

Emma peeked sideways through her lashes over the veiled threat and Regina only rubbed her shoulder briefly to acknowledge her discomfort. She still had no idea exactly _what_ Regina did for work, but the woman’s influence, power, and absolute authority was wide spread where they lived. Where her Captor’s lived. Emma sighed over constant stream of mixing thoughts, a headache forming from the back and forth her mind was arguing over. She hadn’t missed this feeling of two of her inside reaching for completely different things. More heavy thoughts drowned out one small side of her.

Emma suspected the mafia, but had not been privy to any information regarded as for adults. For the last month since she had been drugged and taken, Emma was treated exactly as her Captors wanted her to be; a young girl on a good day and even younger one on a bad one. Fidgeting. Another shiver as the hand on her shoulder gave a soft squeeze. To an outsider it may appear to be a reassuring one a mother might give her worried child, but Emma knew the code. One squeeze was a warning. Two meant she was in for a reprimand the moment they had privacy. Any and all of her poorly viewed reactions to such directions from her Captors, silent or verbal, were treated as if she was being defiant or having a tantrum. There were many of those in the beginning and they were swiftly dealt with each and every time.

That was the part Emma didn’t understand.

No matter what she did or tried to explain or plead with her Captors that she was an adult they treated her like a little girl in every way. At no moment during their time together had she ever been treated as an adult and or referred to by her chronological age. Nothing was her own anymore. Well, almost nothing.

They let her keep her first name. Everything else from her adulthood had been stripped from her. She had been shown the adoption paperwork legally claiming her as Emma Daniella Mills along with a new birth certificate, passport and such. Her Captor’s traveled occasionally and this had been the first trip Emma was taken with—and probably the last. Both women had business meetings in Boston today and they were staying in a fancy penthouse of the hotel Emma learned her parents— _they_ —owned the top floor of.

Allowed to be treated like a young girl for the last several weeks, it had been a long time since she had been treated much younger and Emma had been on the better side of ‘behaved’ to keep it that way. Her brief time the second day swaddled like an infant for a long ‘nap’ was still a strong deterrent for not behaving violently toward them. Emma suspected being treated like a big girl was now out the window and her eyes began to sting sorely over that possible loss as the Officer made quiet promises profusely to Regina.

Her hand was taken up then and Emma pulled back in a last-ditch effort of weak protest, her other hand still gripped the edge of the countertop like a life raft. Regina rounded on her quickly taking her by both arms and leaning down to her level. Emma winced as her hand lost purchase on the counter. Regina’s long nails, natural and filed to stiletto tips ached through her sleeves. Those sunglasses were too dark and Emma was glad of it, not wanting to see the severe look she was surely under.

“That is quite enough.” Low and firm Regina gave Emma a slight shake. “You can choose to walk nicely or I will carry you out.”

Emma’s lips rolled inward as she looked down. She knew Regina could do it easily enough and had in the past when she had stupidly refused to move. Still she struggled slightly under those hands as her eyes became tear bright. That was apparently the wrong choice. Regina turned her quickly to the side by her upper arm and a single spank landed on the seat of her dress. It startled Emma enough to make her take a small step forward and gasp as Regina straightened, taking her up under her arms and legs. She flailed for a brief moment until she noticed Graham by the door. While not afraid of him, Emma did not want to be handled by him. Or any man ever again. She went still; shrinking against Regina unintentionally. Jefferson had seen to that. She still had nightmares about that night. Carried out of the police station and directly to a waiting car at the curb with windows so black nothing inside could be seen, Emma was set on her feet in front of it.

“In.” Regina ordered tightly.

Something was off in that tone Emma paused further over.

The car door opened and yet another choice was presented to Emma. They would always give her choices. She just would not always like the consequences of them. Emma recalled that conversation with Daddy the first day she had woken up to her new life. Another headshake for the slip in thought. She knew once inside the car she was more than fucked and that by doing so of her own choosing she was giving into her Captors, yet again. A quick glance into the car and she saw her blanket sitting on the seat, just waiting for her. A sense of longing overtook Emma and she hesitated, looking back over her shoulder at the doors of the police station. Chin caught; she was guided to look up at Regina.

“It is in your best interest to obey me right now, Emma. Your little stunt cost a great deal more than you understand. Not to mention Daddy’s important meeting today being interrupted. We are not happy with your choices. Now, get in.”

Knowing better than to pull away again Emma gritted her teeth over the guiding pat to the seat of her dress that urged her to obey. Yelling or fighting at this point was useless. She’d be forced into the car like a whiny kid who wasn’t listening to her parent. Emma slowly climbed in eyeing the driver, Graham, who always accompanied them everywhere and scrambled to the opposite seat in the roomy car to buckle up.

No such luck.

“You know the rule.” Prompting, Regina leaned into the car and gestured regally to the purple car seat.

Emma scowled, but did as she was bid. She turned away from both of them as Regina reached in snapping the buckle between her legs with a resounding click. Graham had never been any help to her. Though, to his credit, he did give her a soft look in the rear-view mirror. He too treated her as the child of his boss; ignoring her with respectable distance, unless he was given directions to do otherwise.

“Long time no see Grams.” Emma murmured sarcastically and gave him a sad little wave.

“Hey kiddo. Glad you are okay.” Graham gave a hint of a smile before the door closed and locked on them automatically. He moved the vehicle forward.

As Regina settled her purse next to her hip, she removed her sunglasses and turned with a look. Emma couldn’t help but avoid already hearing the blistering lecture she was sure would burst her ear before the day was over. Her dipping chin was lifted. Instead of the scolding tone she was expecting something choked and thick met her ears.

“What were you thinking wandering away like that? Do you have any idea how worried we’ve been?!”

Emma bit her lip, daring to peek up again through her lashes. She saw Regina’s eyes were wet and faintly red rimmed, as if she’d been crying. Perfect makeup not so perfect. Unsure of what to do, Emma caught Graham’s eyes back in the mirror, knowing anything she could say would be viewed as obstinate. It didn’t matter who they were with within Regina’s employ. Any and all of her adult tried actions were ignored or redirected to the role she had been assigned by her Captors.

A small shrug.

“That is not how you answer me.” A heavy sigh. “Use your words.”

A hesitant mutter. “Sorry.” But Emma only was over being caught.

Regina shook her head, clearing her throat. “Properly.”

Emma knew what Regina wanted to hear and her tongue still stumbled over the unnaturalness of it—but only sometimes, like now when she had been allowed her first taste of real freedom in a month. She still fought them on many things, but she was getting tired of the fight as time went on. That’s what she told herself anyway. It was harder to fight than to play their game and right now her fight was fading. “I’m sorry, Mama.”

“That’s better.” Regina sighed again. Deeply, as if something had fallen into place. Back to her usual poised self, she regarded Emma and handed over the beloved blanket. “That still does not answer either of my questions about wandering off though, little one.”

At the pet name and the feeling of her blanket in hands, Emma both felt her body relax automatically and then stiffen as her current state of mind caught up to her muscles. Both damning and comforting. That was something she had been struggling to understand in all of this. Unless she fought or was openly defiant or ‘naughty’ as they called some of her behavior, Emma was for all intents and purposes treated like a pampered princess. She had clothes, homemade meals, a room any real little girl would die for, more toys than she literally knew what to do with, and two extremely doting and attentive parents. She even had a friend. They hadn’t gotten to see each other often, but when they did Emma didn’t feel quite so alone in her struggle.

“Mama will wait while you think about it.”

Emma licked her lips and habitually began thinking as she’d been told to do. ‘ _What had I been thinking?’_ Everything about wanting the stupid ice-cream she’d been promised to realizing the moment she’d been waiting for had come. ‘ _Had I any idea about how worried they’d been?’_ Only worried about herself and getting as far away as she could. Boston PD had been the closest police station from where they had been in the city. Having grown up here, Emma knew it well enough. Suddenly a hand was resting on her knee and Emma stared at it while she tried to figure out her conflicting feelings over that touch.

“Are you ready to answer me?” Regina asked.

“No Mama.” No reason other than to get the fuck away from them both.

Regina’s lips pursed in thought. “Then you need to sit quietly and think more on your behavior. We will discuss it again soon.”

Emma turned away to look out the window at the passing city, happy to do just that. But then she started to get anxious about what awaited her after that pending talk and a few minutes later asked. “How much trouble am I in?”

“You’re in time out Emma. No speaking.”

Brows knit. “But—”

“I am waiting for my good girl to be ready to talk to me. You are not ready yet so Mama is helping you.” Dark eyes took over Emma’s. “Otherwise, I am happy to start at the other end of the discussion we need to have right now about your misbehavior.”

Emma took the hint, shut up, and turned to look back out the window. She never knew how long a time out would be. They could be anywhere from five minutes to upwards of twenty. During which she was expected to remain where she was put, not speak or fidget. Otherwise the time started over. One time she had been stuck in the corner for upwards of an hour when she initially fought an original 10-minute punishment. Emma regrettably gave in because she had to pee so badly. It was not an experience she wanted to repeat. If her Captors said she was to do something, it happened, whether she agreed with it, liked it or not.

After another ten minutes passed Regina answered her original question, signally her timeout was officially over. “Earlier you asked me how much trouble you are in. At the very least you are getting a sound spanking over my knee tonight.”

Emma felt tears of frustration welling behind her eyes. She was no stranger to spanking since being with them, but they were never something to take lightly. Daddy was at a work meeting or doing whatever she did on the occasions she was away from them. Like today, when Emma had bolted. Though, clearly Regina was the boss of whatever business they shared, both of them spent equal time with her. Emma was never alone or unmonitored in some way. Her tracking bracelet was linked to their cell phones and to that of Regina’s security team. Even her bedroom had cameras. The whole house did. She swallowed thickly thinking how much more closely she would be monitored after today, if that was even possible.

Her eyes went briefly to Graham as her face turned red with embarrassment over Regina’s comment. A tear slipped down her cheek. Emma went to wipe at it, but Regina gently cupped her face and wiped it away with a thumb. Those dark eyes were soft right now. At times they could be incredibly so, especially when Emma was being compliant, sleepy, or worrying as she was now.

That caress was comforting right now. It shouldn’t be, and Emma hated that it felt that way. A part of her craved the affection and both of her Captors had plenty to give. At times Emma behaved just as they wished so she would get a kind touch or word or even their praise. She was tangled over her hunger for all of those things. Now, miserably angry and defeated as she was Emma is just confused again by Regina’s touch. “Mama?”

“I need to speak with Daddy,” Regina began, knowing exactly where that mind was running to as she tucked a loose curl behind Emma’s ear that has escaped a braid. “There will be some additional consequences on top of the sore bottom you’ve earned. We will be keeping a much closer eye on you going forward.” Another sigh, as if saddened. “Your choice has disappointed me today, Emma. I thought we were getting beyond this type of behavior.”

Emma’s stomach knotted at the D word. She couldn’t help it. Regina seemed genuinely disappointed. Still, she challenged back. “What behavior?”

Regina laughed softly as if something cute was said. “You tell me sweetheart. What happens when you don’t do as Daddy and I ask of you or you break one of our rules that are meant to keep you safe? You know what that behavior is called.”

When Emma did not answer Regina answered for her. “Willful and we will not allow it to go uncorrected.”

“But you could.” Emma pushed. “Just like me you are choosing how to act with me. I don’t need to be corrected. I’m not a little kid.” Simmering as her fists tightened and she all but shouted the last few words as her legs kicked out in frustration, flopping oddly due to the seat she was strapped into. “I’m an adult!”

A gesture to her legs and hands was made before Regina replied evenly. “You continue to act like a much littler girl even with the privileges we’ve afforded you. We are your parents Emma and you will do as you are told.” Regina tilted her head as if needing to put something simply. “Tell me; who provides you with the clothes you wear, the food you eat, the roof over your head, your toys and nice things, hmmm?”

Lips tight, Emma’s expression soured even more. A warning tap to the top of her thigh had her looking up with a reluctant answer. “You do.”

“That’s right. Now, enough of this nonsense.”

Emma was angry at that response, but she gave just gave the smallest nod she could get away with and turned to look out the window. There was no fighting Mama. ‘ _Regina.’_ Not right now anyway. Emma had her own ways of resisting and rubbing certain things in their faces, but that was always something she did strategically.

Her Captors were by far stronger than she ever would be, taller too and Emma was easily handled as the child they treated her to be. Slowly over time Emma was beginning to bend under their authority, what they called discipline, and even at times she was disgusted with herself, their rewards and praise. At the end of her first three days with them she had given in and called them their preferred titles. That had earned her the first time seeing the rest of the house outside her room. At the end of the second week they had started to take her outside for short periods in the back yard. She learned the more she behaved the more freedom she was given.

Emma quickly learned the neighbors and townspeople in The Community were of no help to her. They were just as corrupt. Emma sighed thinking about her first time out in the front yard. Mama had taken her out there so she could play under the shade of the oak tree. Emma pretended to do so while taking inventory of the fencing and Graham was busy washing the car by the gate leading to the road. Two women had walked by the house and waved hello to Regina. They had been allowed in the gate and just as Emma was about to scream out that she had been kidnapped she realized in horror that one of the women was just like her. Dressed as a much younger girl holding the hand of a tall blonde. Emma had been introduced to Ingrid and her ‘daughter’ Elsa.

She sighed thinking about that memory and closed her eyes. The entire community was full of women and men like her; she’d learned from Elsa when they had a rare moment of privacy. Elsa had been kidnapped a year ago and gave up hope of ever escaping. Emma couldn’t imagine being here with her Captors that long. Elsa said she would get used to it. That many parts of it were not that bad. But Emma adamantly disagreed and had yet to figure out what parts Elsa meant. Still. Elsa was her only friend. Someone who understood what she was going through.

Somehow, that helped a little.

Emma knew this entire lifestyle they were forcing her to live was wrong. But a very small part of her tolerated being cared for in some of the ways she was. Never did she have to worry about bills, where her next meal would come from, work, or making it by on her own.

Straight out of foster care she had nowhere to go and crashed on park benches for a month after leaving her last foster hell home. Emma tried to find a job with no luck, but was working up to getting one when she had some small luck at a local bar. The night she had been taken Emma had gotten into some trouble with the bouncer of the same bar she had sometimes gotten a meal or for cash under the table for washing dishes. He had caught her on her way in the back door and coaxed her into a neighboring alleyway for a smoke, a habit she had started in middle school along with occasional drinking. It made her numb in a way that made her life at the time more bearable. His intent suddenly became clear when he’d ripped off her back pack and shoved Emma up against the wall. He didn’t get far until another man yanked him off her.

It was the first time Emma had seen Graham. The quiet, thoughtful driver and bodyguard she now knew had swept in to her rescue then. Graham broke both of the bouncer’s hands and brought him to his knees faster than Emma could wipe her tears away. As she was about to thank him the world narrowed when a different hand entirely closed over her mouth. She was small, but fast when she could get her legs under her to run. She elbowed the other guy in the gut who tried to grab her and took off. Only later did she realize that guy was Jefferson.

Now, Emma wasn’t that girl anymore.

Not entirely at least. She was reluctantly complacent and almost biddable under the constant conditioning. She remembered this being called Stockholm something in one of her high school psych classes she’d taken as an elective freshman year before she dropped out. But never in her wildest imagination did she dream of being a victim of it. Emma scowled over that idea, sighing heavily over the lost past and crossed her arms; sure, she looked every bit the little girl she was dressed as upset after a parental scolding. In actuality, she was pissed at herself for the botched attempt today. Her one and only shot; ruined.

“Pouting is doing nothing to change the result of the situation Emma. Uncross those arms please and sit up.”

Emma waited a few seconds—as long as she dared—before complying. After her last warning about answering promptly Emma spit out a, “Yes Mama.” Graham politely looked ahead as he was paid to do instead of back at them in the mirror and Regina tapped away on her phone over the next few minutes. A call came through and Emma listened attentively as she always did, hoping for clues to her situation as Regina answered on her Bluetooth ear piece. Cryptic directions for whomever was on the other line were given

“Yes, I found her. You too… Yes, have the first go to San Diego, then the second on to the Houston Community as planned. Funds have already been transferred. Let me know when initial contact has been confirmed.”

The call ended just as quickly and ever curious, as they sometimes even encouraged her to be over some things Emma asked, “Who was that?”

Regina glanced over and looked thoughtful for a moment before replying. “Aunt Ingrid.”

Emma shifted in her seat wondering if she should even ask. “Are we still gonna see her and Elsa this weekend?” Hoping so at the very least. She needed to talk to her friend.

“Going to.” Regina corrected absently as her eyes roamed her message feed. “Daddy and I are planning on having them over for an early dinner on Saturday.”

“Can I see Elsa?” Wondering now if her chance had been blown entirely, Emma anxiously wiggled in her seat over that idea.

“May you. I’d say of course, usually. Though after your behavior today perhaps being on restriction is a fitting deterrent.” Regina gave a meaningful look, one that made Emma sit right up.

“No Mama!” Emma begged. “Don’t do that.” She was not expecting that as a possibility. She _needed_ time with Elsa and her one link to any adult to adult interaction. “Please?”

“Hmmm.” Regina was silent as if in deep thought. “Seeing as you don’t get much time with other little ones as it is Daddy and I think that would be counterproductive to what you need. Show Mama we are making the right choice by being our good girl between now and then. If so, you will get to stay up and join us to see Elsa.”

Emma felt some ease at that and then frowned knowing they had yet another thing she wanted. She knew Regina knew that too. Still curious about the nature of the phone call, Emma asked. “What’s being dropped off in San Diego?”

Eyes flicked Emma’s way briefly as Regina spoke. “Nothing of consequence to you little one. Just Mama’s boring business talk.”

Before Emma could ask again another call came through. Emma sighed when she saw Regina smile.

“Hello my love…. Yes, she’s a little rumpled and pouting, but fine overall…”

Already knowing where this call was going, Emma glared at Regina. “I’m NOT fine.” Her words came out as more of a whine than the raw anger she had intended.

Chuckling. “Yes, that was your naughty little darling… Sure.” Regina pressed a button on her phone and held it out between them. “Daddy would like to speak to you.”

_“Emma Daniella Mills.”_

_‘Shit.’_ Emma thought, but promptly responded when Regina’s brow rose. “I’m sorry.”

_“You scared us to death today. You and I will discuss it tomorrow morning when I get back. Between now and then, I expect you to be on your best behavior for Mama.”_

“Yes Daddy.” Again the only answer she’d learned was acceptable in her currently deemed disgrace. Regina ended the speaker option and shortly wrapped up the call. After another minute of silence it finally dawned on Emma that they were no longer in the city. “Where are we going?”

“Home.”

“But I thought we were staying until tomorrow.”

“We were planning to.” Regina stated factually, sounding put out. “Daddy and I had a whole fun day planned for us. A trip to the aquarium and the theater for a show with a nice dinner out, but it is obvious to us this trip was a bad idea right now. You are much too sensitive and not ready to be away from our Community just yet.”

Emma slumped back in her seat sadly and looked out the window. That day they had planned sounded amazing and much more entertaining than the last month had been. Slowly her mind wandered and twilight came. Eventually in the warmth of the car and lull of the drive, blanket resting up by her cheek, Emma began to doze.

Sometime later, Emma slowly came to just as The Community sign of Storybrooke flashed briefly as the car turned. Until she had been taken, she had not heard of it at all. The Community was heavily guarded, gated and walled. There was only one way in and one way out. Here was where her Captors were well known and no one ever challenged Emma in their custody. Not that she had met anyone other than her Captor’s staff, Ingrid, and Elsa. She had yet to get out into the town itself and see this Community fully. Mal and Regina simply told her she was not ready yet. She wondered over the difference in that and their trip to Boston.

Surely there was some difference she was failing to see.

In the dark Emma could barely make out the street signs. They drove down Main Street and then turned down Mifflin and a huge fenced white mansion came into view. Immediately sensors in the gate recognized the car and allowed them access. As the gate closed Emma only felt dread.

The car parked and Emma’s seat buckle was undone for her from a button on Regina’s cell phone. Regina climbed out. A hand was extended to her in wait. Emma stalled by straightening the hem of her wrinkled dress. Regina was surprising patient with her, waiting for her to make the inevitable choice. Eventually, Emma slowly took it.

“Good girl, Emma.”

Those three words from that mouth forced Emma’s tummy to relax without her consent. Hand in Mama’s she was helped out of the car and guided along into the path into the house sucking on her bottom lip the whole way.


	4. Not That Simple

<><><>Chapter 4 – Not That Simple <><><>

The front door of the house closed on Emma and locked after Graham stationed himself at the door. Emma shuddered and swallowed hard with that resounding click, damning her to deal with her current reality. She looked at Regina evaluating her. Emma averted her eyes when the woman smiled faintly, rather painfully it seemed as if in deep thought. Regina’s fingers ran briefly through the end of one of Emma’s wind whipped braids from the mad dash across Boston earlier.

Regina gestured to the bench by the door and instructed her to take off her shoes. Slowly Emma did as the woman waited patiently, giving her as much time as she took to milk every single second before the inevitable. She tucked them aside neatly as she knew was preferred and her hand was taken again.

“Come along Emma.”

And she was tugged at a quicker pace up the winding staircase. Emma gave a small sigh of relief over not being taken into the Study where most of her more serious deemed infractions were dealt with. Then her mind began racing. If her escape was the ultimate offense just what was she in for since getting caught?

When they went into the bathroom across from the door of the bedroom belonging to her, Emma blanched. The door closed behind them and Regina led her right over to the claw foot tub. The water was turned on and tested. Emma watched the tub fill, stomach cramping when she saw Regina reach for the spout after a minute, then relaxed when it just reached beyond for a purple bottle that held bubble bath. Some was poured in and Emma’s stomach fluttered again when the water was turned off a few seconds later. If she were to sit in the tub it would barely come up to cover the top of her legs, exposing her fully.

“Turn.”

“But…”

But Regina reached around her instead and turned her by the shoulders. The woman undid the hidden buttons sewn into the collar at the nape of her neck and then her arms were lifted up and her soiled dress was pulled up and over her head. Left in a white tank and matching panties Emma crossed her arms over her small breasts. She had always been annoyingly small in more ways than one.

“No buts.” Regina insisted while giving a tap to Emma’s. “Now, face me please.”

Emma did and her hair was unbraided and she scowled at the water in the tub, gesturing to it. “You said you would talk to Daddy first.”

“I did, about further consequences than the ones we have already decided on.”

Her shoulders were taken and Emma was turned around again. Being stripped for a bath was not uncommon. She was used to the daily ritual of it, but still hated it every time. Hated it too when the level of the water was less than she had been allowed to use in the last few weeks, but just right for her newly deemed age she realized Regina was eluding to as one of her consequences.

Emma scowled.

Her harness came off, then her under shirt, and then socks. Regina sat on the stool by the side of the tub and Emma was pulled to stand between her knees.

“Please… I’m sorry. I won’t try to escape again.” Emma pleaded the lie trough her teeth, realizing how small she sounded just then.

They did this to her. They turned her into a whiny little girl in distress over her displeased parents. Emma hated it. Hated them, but a tiny part of her whispered something else she had yet to fully understand. A tiny part had started to more than just tolerate her Captors. A very tiny part she was constantly in battle with. They were nothing but predictable in many ways; firm and unrelenting in what was required of her, but also… Emma realized her mistake suddenly when a hand moved to swat her bottom over her word choice.

“You wandered off away from Mama. Daddy and I prefer to treat you like a big girl Emma and when you do things like today, we question your maturity. Very little children wander way and so you will be treated as such until Daddy and I see that you are ready to be our big girl again.”

By _big girl_ , Emma knew they meant the six- _ish_ year old she had been treated as within The Community. Older even the last few days in Boston. Emma’s cheeks flamed as her panties were lowered and she was put into the bath. A few boats and bath toys were put in for her amusement, but Emma was not amused. Some nights though, when she was especially tired, she’d catch herself mindlessly playing with them, liking the bright colors and imagining herself sailing away on them into some unknown horizon.

Regina soaped a soft hand mitt and began to wash her like the three-year-old she was now being treated as. She was scrubbed thoroughly, but gently. When they treated her older, Emma was allowed to wash herself while one of them directed her actions and supervised. A small personal freedom Emma coveted for the few allowed her. Her thoughts were broken apart suddenly when Regina began to hum softly. Emma found her muscles relaxing and the ache in her neck giving way the fingers at the back of hers massaging with the wet mitt.

Always the same little melody deep in that throat. Emma had fallen asleep to that humming every night since she had been taken. She knew every mysterious dip and curl; tattooed on her mind. It was oddly comforting sometimes.

“Tilt your head back for me, sweetheart.”

Emma did, blushing after her privates had finished being washed. Their handling of her hygiene had always been non-sexual in nature. At first, Emma had feared they would be and had fought tooth and nail against her first bath. Her first conscious one anyway. After she had been ‘helped’ to calm down and they pulled her fear from her lips, they promised her they never would be. Promised that Emma was their little one and far too young to even be thinking such things. She still hated being naked in front of them, but never once had they touched her that way. Always, it was a gentle parental touch when it came to her hygiene.

Something she had secretly craved since she was a child.

Emma closed her eyes as tears threatened to leak down her cheeks. Warm water ran over her hair from the cup. Over and over that water eroded away the hard-won edges of her soul. Swallowing thickly, she suddenly smelled apple scented shampoo. Always apple scented everything for her baths. _Why_ Emma had asked one day and she learned it was just because Mama liked them so much. Another choice that was not hers to make. Emma kept her eyes closed as she was rinsed and matching conditioner followed. Emma felt her forehead kissed as a tear leaked; red lips staining her heart.

All too soon she was helped to stand. Regina wrapped a purple hooded dragon towel around her snuggly and Emma nearly squealed as she was lifted under her arms out of the tub to sit on the counter. Regina’s strength to do so always confounded her. She knew they had a home gym and both women were fit, but she never expected it. Her legs dangled over the edge of the counter and her heels began to tap against the cabinets a little anxiously. Regina took time to dry her hair with the dryer and loosely braided it for sleep once more. Emma squirmed when she was lifted down and led by hand into the bedroom door directly across the hallway.

Regina put her thumb print on the door scanner. The technology in the house still amazed Emma. Another testament to how wealthy her Captors were. There was a canopy four poster bed in the middle of the room against the wall. It looked like an ordinary bed, but Emma knew the secrets it kept. Hidden underneath the bed skirt were rails that could be brought up as high as she was tall and locked preventing her from getting out easily. For the first week she was with them she had slept in the barred bed. She refused to call it what they intended it to be. There was a monitor over the middle of the bed canopy with a camera and speaker device. She could talk to them and them to her, but she could not see them back.

Emma learned why. She was never allowed out of bed on her own at night and had to call one of them if she needed the bathroom. They always came, but one night not quick enough. Emma blushed deeper thinking about it as she was led deeper into the room. The desk had a straight-backed chair tucked under it. Regina led her to it and pulled it out to the middle of the room with an instruction to stand still as her hand was dropped.

Emma’s toes gripped the carpet as she tried to take deep steady breaths. She heard a drawer open and close behind her and another before Regina returned. Before her escape attempt, she was sometimes allowed to help dress herself. At three she would be afforded no such luxury. Regina sat in the chair and pulled her closer, their eyes level but Emma always felt small under their attention no matter what. Emma cringed over what was in Regina’s hand and she automatically stepped back with a shrill whine of protest. Pulled forward again, her towel was removed.

“Be still for Mama. I know you don’t like them, but you will need them for night-night time.”

The night she had desperately needed the bathroom flashed again in mind. Emma, at eighteen years old had wet the bed. Pull ups at night had been mandatory since. She was small enough that she fit the largest Goodnites size. Tonight’s pair had butterflies on them and were purple. The pull up was brought up her legs. It felt cool, snug and smooth against her naked mounds. Another surprise she had had upon waking the first time here. All the hair below her neck had been removed. Told she would receive a weekly treatment until it was no longer necessary. Last week was her last one.

“Good girl Emma. See there was no need to make such a fuss.”

Tank and harness went on, a short nightgown that barely covered the bottom of her pull up was drawn over her head and buttoned up the back. It had a close-fitting collar and Emma knew she could not get it off on her own without ripping it. Ruffled ankle socks followed.

“Let’s get some food in your tummy.”

Emma shook her head.

“Are you not hungry?”

Emma’s stomach growled in answer and then Regina was down at her level again, that same thoughtful look as in the car on that face when she had begged to be able to see her friend Elsa this weekend. Emma wanted to slap Regina. She also wanted a hug after this awful day.

“Hmmm? Tell Mama, baby.”

 _‘Baby.’_ That affection made Emma’s skin crawl and warmth flush over it, too. Emma debated her answer. A _yes_ to that question would mean a delicious meal and more time before she was punished. A _no_ would mean she would go to bed hungry, but get her punishment over with sooner—and away from Regina. Or possibly worse, treated as if she was ill. As overbearing as they were now, she could not imagine being sick in their care.

Even so, Emma found herself nodding yes to the food. It was engrained since her childhood not to refuse meals when offered. In the past she had never known when her next one might be. If anything, she had gained some much-needed weight since being adopted—kidnapped. She sighed.

“Alright.” Regina said and stood taking Emma’s hand once more. Looking down rather considerately. “Mama did promise you a treat today. Even with your misbehavior I think Mama’s baby needs that treat right now. Come on.” Moving forward, “I will make you a grilled cheese and soup.”

Emma brightened considerably over the idea of her favorite meal. One she had yet to have in their care. These things Regina seemed to know about her without her ever having said anything to the fact. She wondered over it as she followed along eagerly for the first time all day.

<><><>

Emma wiggled in a high-backed stool with a booster seat she was buckled into at the waist. The pull up crinkled under her bottom as she took the last bite of her sandwich. She didn’t need the raised seat at all, but seeing as how she was currently three in Regina’s eyes there would be no arguments accepted about it.

She watched Regina delicately nibbling a half sandwich of her own and a salad. Apparently, Emma had gotten some sympathy over her current state with her captor because she was not being made to eat one as well. Emma hated anything green and that complaint never went over well for her. While homeless she would have eaten anything. It was just recently she found herself starting to get fussy—picky with food. Regina was nearly finished eating and that meant she was closer to facing the music. Emma wiggled again and caught her Regina’s eye unintentionally.

“Do you need to go potty, Emma?”

If Emma’s face was pink before now it was purple. She hated it when they asked her that. “Noooo Mama.”

A clicking of a tongue sound from across the table meant she was not believed. Regina stood, taking their plate. “One more sip of milk and you may be finished.”

Emma gulped it down with a grimace out of the dreaded sippy cup. That had not changed with this age. She much preferred the other two beverages she was allowed to drink, water or sometimes if she was lucky, juice. Being forced to give up coffee had been hell.

She remained seated until Regina returned and scooted her stool away from the counter. She was unbuckled and helped to her feet when she was perfectly capable of getting up herself. Taken in hand again she was led back upstairs dragging her feet the entire way to the bathroom. There Emma’s purple soft bristled tooth brush was handed over with a pea sized amount of blue sparkling paste. Emma was then supervised as she brushed for the full two minutes before spitting and rinsing. Much to her embarrassment she must have missed a spot as the corner of a wash cloth was moistened and her chin taken. Regina wiped the sides of her mouth gently and dropped the cloth in the hamper.

The toilet was then gestured and wanting to ask for privacy Emma went to it, pausing in hesitation. In answer Regina made the expected gesture and Emma sighed, cheeks crimson as she started to tug her pull up down but her hands were quickly taken.

“No baby.” Regina chided and held both of Emma’s wrists away. “Only Mama and Daddy may touch your pull up.”

Emma huffed as it was taken down to her knees. Sitting on the cool porcelain, Emma ducked her chin to her chest and waited forever until a tinkling sound could be heard. Her eyes stung when it stopped.

Emma’s stomach then turned in two different ways as Regina took some toilet paper and cleaned her up before pulling up the crinkling pull up around her privates. After washing their hands, she followed along behind a pair of heels to her bedroom. Regina’s print once again opened the door to the bedroom and Emma hesitated on the cusp before a hand between her shoulder blades guided her through the door. It closed as it always did behind her with a resounding click and faint buzzing indicated the security lock was in place.

Taken back to the chair Emma was drawn to stand between Regina’s knees when the dark woman sat down. Her wrists were clasped in front of her, both caught within Regina’s one hand. Brown eyes pierced hers seeming to search for something. Or they were expecting something. Emma never knew which it was in these moments.

“Emma, I’m waiting.”

There it was. The prompt for how this was to go this time. Chewing her inner cheek near raw Emma whined. “Buuutt…” Red lips pursed and a hand moved to gently pat her bottom a few times over her pull up. “I don’t want a spanking from you.”

“Are you telling me that?”

Emma squirmed at the warning. She was not allowed to tell them to do anything. “Asking.” She corrected and got a nod for her efforts. Point taken that punishments were not her decisions. ‘ _Decisions belong to Mama and Daddy,’_ Emma told herself in mind and blinked in confusion at the thought that did not belong to her.

Emma was exhausted.

Today had been hell and it was not going to end well at all. Right now, she just wanted to be under the covers and hide away from the world until morning. Then, she thought better of it. Tomorrow would suck as soon as Daddy, _‘no Mal,’_ got home. A tear leaked it was caught by her Captor.

“I don’t ever expect you to want a spanking Emma. No little girl does. Little ones don’t know what is good for them and it is up to their parents to make sure they are safe and taken care of.” Regina moved to grip Emma’s arms again much as she had outside of the police station. Firm. “Wandering away like you did today is dangerous. There are people who wouldn’t think twice about taking you from us.”

Emma’s lips parted and she blurted her first thought. “Take me _from_ _you_?” Regina sat back in the chair, her grip on Emma loosening just slightly. She seemed to be thinking over what she had said and was about to say.

“Yes Emma.”

Immediately Emma was taken aback. That tone was different than she had ever been spoken to in before. Emma’s eyes widened as she took in the completely black look on Regina’s face.

“There are,” Regina began, licking her lips and clearing her throat, hands running over and over Emma’s arms. “There are people who would take you from us and hurt you. We do everything in our power to make sure that never happens.”

Emma tilted her head in some disbelief before losing that look as Regina gripped her shoulders firmly again.

“Remember how you felt with Jefferson?” It seemed Regina was not beyond bringing up the villain of Emma’s nightmares to make her point. Then, that tone shifted to more of what Emma was used to hearing from her. “Sweetheart, when you wandered away today that made keeping you safe incredibly difficult.”

“Who would take me now?” Emma asked. The idea was both confusing and terrifying. While Emma wanted to get away from them she knew compared to other kidnapping victims she had it good on many accounts. Her nose was tapped as it often was when she asked what was considered a silly or grown up question.

“No one you ever need to worry your pretty little head about. Mama and Daddy will not let that happen.” Was all that was said to that before Regina took both of Emma’s wrists in hand again. “Have you thought any more about what I asked you in the car about why you wandered off?”

A nod.

“Well?”

Emma squirmed. “I knew you’d be worried when I,” a sigh, “wandered away.” Admitting that was easier. Emma was a good liar, but having tried and failing to lie to these women in the past had never worked out. The next truth she thought would be damning for her. “I was only thinking about how much I wanted to get away from you both.” She sniffled as she was pulled a step closer, the sides of her bare thighs touching Regina’s.

“And.” Not a question.

“And…” Emma looked sideways before darting her eyes back to Regina’s. “That’s it.”

A patient sigh. “No Emma, that is not it. You are not that simple.”

Emma’s brow wrinkled in confusion as her cheek was caressed. Slowly she caught herself leaning into the warm touch, before jerking her chin away.

“That is exactly what I mean. You fight Daddy and I. More than us, you fight any affection, love and care shown for you, Emma. You don’t have to do that anymore. We know you well enough to know that there is a part of you that that needs and even wants these things from us.” Brown eyes softened and went between green ones. “These feelings will make more sense to you the more you just let yourself just be. Let Daddy and I worry about all the yucky big feelings and everything else. When you act out like this, we will remind you each and every time that you belong to us. You are our little girl. That will never change or go away, baby.”

Emma’s heart turned inside out. Never was a long time. There was something both sickening and reassuring about such a promise. Her Captors had yet to break one to her. She remained stubborn not allowing herself to believe those words. “I don’t want or need this. _This_ is not my choice.”

“Maybe not initially, but you are starting to make your choice, Emma. You’ll soon see and understand more of what I mean baby girl. Now enough of this talk. It is time for your spanking for wandering off.”

But Emma didn’t understand, though she was done admitting the fact as she was tugged over Regina’s waiting left thigh. That right leg folded over her own keeping her still as another hand anchored her in place at the small of her back. The pull up rode up, leaving the crease between her thighs and legs exposed to the cool air. There was no need to move the hem of her night gown away being so short. Her bare thighs and skin of her lower back were also exposed. Then it hit her; what that meant and before Emma could protest Regina’s hand firmly reminded her why she worked to avoid a spanking—especially when she was wearing a pull up. Her bare upper thighs and sit spots were the target and were peppered hot pink with little effort.

Emma immediately began squirming and trying to push herself upwards, but she was held in such a way that she couldn’t do more than flail her feet back and forth, her left arm trapped in front had nowhere to go. Her right arm was quickly anchored by Regina’s other hand to her side as the pace picked up. Emma grunted through the sting and warmth building on her tender skin mirroring what tingled the corners of her eyes.

She used to be tougher than this. Could take so much more from the school bullies and shit foster situations she had been in growing up. Emma never used to cry. Hadn’t cried in nearly two years before she was taken. Now, she was in tears nearly every week at some point over something; and not always from a punishment either. As it went on, Emma began to break open and gasp her tears back, but they fell anyway without her permission, slipping down her cheeks to the rug below.

Regina seemed to notice this. She always did and Emma felt the knee under her tummy lift. The swats slowed down as she began crying.

“There’s my little one. You let it all out. Mama knows all about it.” Regina’s voice guided her tears. “You’ve been trying so hard to be our good girl, Emma. Sometimes those nasty big thoughts get in the way. Let these tears wash away all those big bad feelings.”

And Emma had been good only so she could have a chance to get away. Try or not she had landed in the same place she always did; over a knee and crying like the little girl she was. ‘ _Or being made to be?’_ Emma didn’t know if she could tell the difference right then. Snot and tears ran down her face from more than the sting on her skin.

It took her a few moments to realize Regina’s hand was now merely resting on her bottom, occasionally patting gently as she caught her breath. Cries turned to sniffles and Emma was merely turned over and upright to sit on the knee she had just been over. Emma made no attempt to move or fight the arms that now held and rocked her. Or the soft tissues that came for the rest of her tears Regina pulled out of her pocket. Her nose and cheeks were gently wiped.

Red rimmed wet eyes found Regina’s now soft ones. A lot was harbored in those dark eyes; affection and guilt amongst other emotions Emma didn’t have names for. A hand swept her sweaty hair from her cheeks.

“Oh, my baby. Shhhhh. You are okay. Mama doesn’t like to spank you, but you needed to be punished. You did so well little one.”

Emma sucked her bottom lip, hating herself for needing to ask, even _wanting_ to know. “Are you still mad at me?” Two hands moved to cup her cheeks and two thumbs wiped at the spilling tears down her face.

“No, Emma. I didn’t punish you because I was mad.” Regina explained tenderly, tilting Emma’s head to keep eye contact. “I punished you because you disobeyed Mama and Daddy. Because you put yourself in danger when you wandered off.”

A little sniffle. “But…”

“No buts. You scared me today. Your behavior disappointed me.” Regina leaned forward, resting their foreheads together. “But I’m not mad. I never was. I love you, Emma.”

Kissed now as she was, Emma began to quiet down, thinking on those words and why she even cared about the possibility of them being mad at her. Leaning into Regina, Emma suckled her bottom lip.

Feeling exhausted and empty was an understatement. There was nothing left inside that hurt to come out right now. Instead, Emma felt rather floaty. Like she’d drank one too many shots too quickly. Warm and buzzy. Almost high. Eyes closing, she felt her hair being petted and her back rubbed. That mysterious melody began to fill her ear again and the vibration of the humming in the throat her head was tucked into soothed something raw inside her. Held for a long time and rocked, Emma began to nod off. It was then Regina swept an arm under her legs and carried her to bed.

Tucked under the thick duvet Emma lay on her back with hooded eyes studying her Captor. Regina merely continued to pet her hair a moment before her forehead was kissed and then stood to her full height. “No. Please.” Emma added as an afterthought to the rails hidden down by the sides of her bed. She hoped that was not one of her new restrictions every night. Regina seemed to be thinking again and as the harness was clipped into place locking her to the bed.

“Mama needs to keep her little girl safe. After a few nights, we’ll see about not using them.”

Emma nodded, even though it as not a question. Even adding, “Yes Mama.” Just in case there had been a hint of one there. Her words seemed to satisfy the woman and with one more brush of a hand to her cheek the bars slid up into place as the lights were dimmed save the soft glow of the nightlight near the door.

“Good night little one. Mama and Daddy love you.” Regina began humming softly for a few minutes as Emma closed her eyes.

Later, when the door closed and locked Emma turned away pulling the crocheted blanket she kept tucked under her pillow out to tuck up against her cheek. She still had no idea how her Captors had gotten it from the bug the night she was taken. Grateful for it none the less and comforted for the moment, Emma closed her eyes and fell asleep.

<><><>

Regina sat at her desk in the Study she shared with Mal and swirled the ice in the crystal tumbler before taking a long pull of the watered-down cider as she watched Emma sleeping. Her finger tip tapped her cell phone screen and the image zoomed in on Emma’s face so clearly that the dried tear tracks from her little one’s cheeks could be seen. Regina shook her head fondly. Emma was such a fighter. She continued looking as the door to the Study opened and closed. Footsteps she knew well padded softly across the edge of the room and a pair of arms encircled her from behind. She grinned and set down her drink as a kiss brushed against her cheek followed by a chin resting on her shoulder.

“How is our little wanderer?” Mal asked, eyes lovingly watching Emma.

“After our talk and a through bottom warming, she is quite the tired little one.” Another sip, as her eyes stayed on Emma. Regina sighed tiredly. “I hate punishing her, Mal.”

“I know.” Mal rounded the chair her wife was in, leaning in for a full caressing kiss before settling on the edge of the desk. Hand over Regina’s, she rubbed her thumb in slow circles over soft skin. “Would you rather I handle her discipline from now on?” Asking, but already knowing the answer.

“No. That’s not fair to you. She needs to be accountable to both of us.” Regina hesitated but a moment before stating. "I am assuming by your early arrival home that things did not end well today."

"No." Mal agreed and shook her head, pulling Regina closer. "We lost the trace." She felt her wife wilt under her arms. "We'll get another chance soon."

"Soon."

Mal's eyes flickered but briefly, recovering quickly even under that tone. Anyone who did not know Regina would assume that was a question. Not her wife asking, but the Queen that reigned over them all commanding a result. "Soon." With that one word promise, she felt Regina shift once more and Mal shifted seamlessly with her. “Did Emma tell you why she went off today?”

“Said she wanted to get away from us.” Dark curls shook. “I thought we were getting further with her than that, Mal. She hasn’t behaved so recklessly like this since the beginning.” Regina frowned remembering the first week and just how difficult that adjustment had been for all of them.

“She’s slipping more and more into her headspace, Regina. She was very nearly there at the hotel before something snapped her out of it. I see it in her every day. We need to keep being patient and consistent.”

A nod. “I know. It’s just hard when I see her fighting her nature so badly.”

Mal let out a grunt in reflection. “Not nearly as badly as she fought us before.”

“True.” Easily agreeing.

“Emma may not want this with us yet, but she needs us. We just have to keep helping her see that.” Mal mused and finished off Regina’s drink in one gulp. Taking her wife’s other hand she stood. “Tomorrow is my turn to speak with our wayward child. But right now, I want to go to bed. Tomorrow will be here soon enough and I want some time with you before it gets here."

<><><>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all had a wonderful weekend. Know that I'm thankful for you, my readers!
> 
> Stay safe!


	5. Daddy's Arms

<><><>Daddy’s Arms<><><>

Emma stretched lazily and rolled over onto her side. She wiggled and kept rolling back over onto her stomach. The soft pillow was cool against her cheek as she cracked her eyes open to take in the invading light through the window. She groaned. The memory of last night flooded back in and Emma whined as she buried her face in her pillow. At the sound of her door opening, she froze and listened as feet entered her room. The door closed again. The feet came closer and then stopped. Emma breathed deep and even, doing her best to remain still. She heard the crib rails sliding down and a weight sink down on the edge of the bed. Another weight settled on her hip and Emma did her best to ignore it for who it might be.

“Oh, I see. Someone is playing a game.”

An amused tone filled Emma’s ear and made goose bumps rise up on her arms. Then a gentle caress came from that hand on her hip.

“Open your eyes my little darling. It’s time to wake up.”

Emma responded by groaning loudly and pulling the covers over her head. “No.”

A soft chuckle. “Is my girl still sleepy?” Mal teased. “Maybe you need an earlier bedtime.”

Emma yanked the covers off her head. Strands of her hair struck out in static waves. “Noooo! I don’t.” More sleep or time trapped in this bed was the last thing she needed.

“Then sit up please.” Adept hands unclipped the harness from the bed and Emma sat up. “Daddy wants to talk to you before we start our day.”

Emma rolled her eyes against the inside of her eye lids. Her Captor’s had an annoying habit of referring to themselves in third person when speaking to her. Knowing her stalling was over Emma sat up more, taking the covers along with her knees up to her chest. The motion made that hand slip off her hip to rest on the blanket between them. She hadn’t meant to shake it off, though. Without it she felt her heart begin to race over the idea of a talk. Emma was smart enough to understand this was due to their conditioning. Part of her wanted to be held in those arms. But the other part somehow made the blanket a vast uncrossable desert. Shaking her head over that feeling, Emma slowly brought her eyes up and focused on Daddy’s. Her teeth found her bottom lip for a moment naturally before her brows furrowed over her mind’s reference, remembering how her Captor did not deserve that affection.

“About what?” Emma spat out and played dumb. She was supposed to be a kid after all. She could play that game. That’s what kids did when they were in trouble.

“Mind your cheek.”

Emma leaned back against the head board with a huff and unable to help herself with the uncertainty of the day ahead said something else without thinking. “Still mad about your precious little meeting being interrupted?”

A blonde brow rose, not amused at the very grown-up way Emma was speaking, nor the reference. “More so about my daughter deliberately wandering off.” Mal deadpanned.

That was the problem. They legitimately thought of her as such. Feeling like pushing some more in one way and not the other she had been, Emma crossed her arms and responded more simply as they seemed to like. “I’m not your daughter.”

“Come here.” Mal patted her lap and when Emma made no move to obey the gesture. She reached and easily lifted Emma under the arms, out from under the covers and over to sit on her lap. She wrapped an arm around Emma’s back and used her hand to bring Emma’s cheek to her shoulder.

Emma stiffly allowed herself to be moved about like the toddler Mal seemed to think she was. She squirmed some as a hand began to pat a rhythm gently against her bottom. Unlike Regina who wore a bra, Mal never did and so Emma always found being cuddled against Mal to feel different. Somehow stronger. Safe. And she could not ever place exactly why.

“You had another dry night.”

The crinkling sound made Emma blush as she remembered what she was wearing and for a moment she buried her face in her Mal’s shoulder as a shudder overtook her own. Weather it was noticed or not she was not sure, but that hand kept on patting as if she was an upset child that needed consoling.

“I know things right now are confusing for you and even more so after your adventure yesterday. Everything is going to be alright.” Mal began as she started to rock. Emma slowly began to relax in her arms from the motion. “All those big feelings got to you again and made it hard for you to listen to us the way you need to.” Emma peeked upwards adorably at her as she continued. “Yes, Mama told me all about why you said you wandered off and the talk you both had.”

“Ran away.” Emma corrected and even so began to lose herself in the rhythmic rocking. A non committal humming near her ear made Emma close her eyes and unable to help it she lost the last bit of tension she had been holding onto.

“There’s my girl.” Mal sat that way for a few minutes, simply enjoying Emma in her arms. She did not want to break the spell, but knew they needed to begin to address the matter at hand. “Do you understand why Mama spanked you last night?”

Suddenly all the tension returned and Emma wiggled again. Within Daddy’s arms Emma was drowning in the midst of a potentially poisonous paradox of feelings that was rushing through her veins toward her heart. More than done with the conversation, she nodded with a jerk of her chin. “I know. I know already, okay?”

“Now I’ll have none of that.” Mal began, allowing Emma to sit up more. “Does Daddy need to remind you about our rule on whining in this house?”

Emma’s lower lip stuck out and then remembering, she grimaced. “No.”

“Tell me then.”

Fidgeting, Emma tried to speak clearly as some of her fight returned. “Because you almost got caught yesterday.” The rocking stilled as she thought it might and Emma closed her eyes waiting for the rebuke she thought would come. She was stood up abruptly. Both of her hands were taken firmly in one of Mal’s larger ones as the other cupped her chin.

“Enough back-talk. We were very worried about you being out there all by yourself and of the possibility of you getting hurt or taken by someone. Mama explained to you how there are people who would do just that without a second thought.”

 _‘Like you did to me.’_ Emma thought, but bit her tongue for a reason she was not sure of. Maybe it was the conviction in that voice. Maybe it was for the hand that let hers go to now tap her bottom firmly. She shuffled a small step forward at that. Maybe it was—

“You and I still need to have our talk. Don’t we?”

 _‘Yep._ ’ Emma thought. _‘That’s it.’_ The punishment still looming over her head. She squirmed again as a soft whine escaped.

“Shhhhh.” Mal brushed her lips briefly to Emma’s forehead and then drew back after a moment. “Daddy will give you a choice. Hmmmm?” Emma perked right up, as her girl always did on the very rare occasions any were offered. “We may have our discussion before or after breakfast. Which will it be?”

 _‘Some choice.’_ Emma wanted to roll her eyes, but being so close she did not dare. Then she began to really think about it. She wanted out of the pull up and she would no doubt be dressed before breakfast. If she was punished afterwards it may not be as bad of a spanking as last night if it was on her untouched bottom versus her thighs. They never pulled down her pull up if she happened to be in one when she earned a punishment. Her panties always came down however if she was in them. Plus, Emma was hungry. Having decided she mumbled. “After breakfast.”

“Very well. Let’s get you dressed.” Mal rubbed her thumb affectionately along Emma’s soft cheek before standing and going to the closet. She flipped through the clothing for a moment before returning with a pair of purple knee highs and a long-sleeved red dress with a sparkling crown pattern on the front. Emma’s scowl was ignored over the more juvenile choice as she was stripped. 

Emma sighed in relief when her pull up came off, though the replacement was not much better. A pair of red panties that matched her dress were held out. She scowled darkly. “Ruffles. _Seriously!_?”

Mal did not change her neutral expression. Instead, she set the panties to the side for the moment before pulling out another pair with a glittery heart pattern and double the ruffles. Mal simply waited a moment.

“Red ones.” Emma muttered as the awful panties were held out again. She reluctantly stepped into them. The socks followed and then the dress. Emma was turned as it was buttoned up the back and the collar smoothed. She was taken across the hall to the bathroom where she was lifted up to sit on the counter. Her hair was brushed and to her utter revolution put into high pigtails. Purple ribbons were tied onto each one. Emma glowered at herself in the mirror and wrinkled her nose when it was tapped gently.

“Do I have a grumpy girl this morning?”

Emma crossed her arms refusing to comment until two hands began tickling her ribs. Emma gasped and wiggled as she tried to get away from them. She began to laugh involuntarily as she was relentlessly tickled.

“There’s that smile.” Mal chuckled as she eased her tickling hands to rest at Emma’s hips. “Daddy knew it was hiding somewhere close by.

Huffing Emma was winded and lifted down to follow along. In the kitchen the smell of eggs and bacon was in the air. Mal brought her right over to Regina who greeted her with a kiss on her cheek that Emma was not quick enough to turn away from.

“There is my beautiful girl and my handsome Dragon.” Regina hummed happily as she dished food onto two plates. She kissed Mal on the lips and watched as Emma was strapped into the booster seat.

Emma remained mute as a child’s sectioned plate decorated with a matching Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs sippy cup was put in her place. She grimaced, loathing that movie. Her food was already cut up into bite sized pieces; plain eggs and toast with a small portion of oatmeal. She eyed the bacon in want across the table, knowing she would not be tasting it this morning. Most of her food was child friendly; simple, hardy and health focused. Fruit, like her first morning with them, was a treat along with the richer flavored foods.

A matching silicone tipped spoon followed and she squirmed as a cloth napkin was tucked into the collar of her dress. _For accidents_ Daddy explained though Emma never spilled. Usually. For the next twenty minutes Emma watched her Captors smile at each other, joke and even feed each other a strawberry. They were obviously deeply in love and at times so normal acting it tended to startle Emma whenever she took notice of it. Like daddy’s fingers trailing along the edge of Mama’s plate to steal the last strip of bacon while Mama was distracted by watching her. Emma pretended to not see her, focusing instead on counting the stupid dwarves lining the edge of her plate. A moment later she jumped slightly as a phone buzzed on the table.

“Who is it?”

“Ingrid.” Mal answered distractedly and tapped a quick response before putting the phone in her pocket.

Regina’s lips paused over a forkful of omelet. “And?”

A long pause cut between them as Mal sipped black coffee. She took her time setting the mug down and meeting her wife’s eyes. “And nothing. We’ll discuss it later.” Regina set down the fork, a hand going under the table as she changed the topic and Regina’s tight expression finally eased somewhat.

A pout took over Emma’s features over the idea of another repetitive day. She continued to listen to the couple talk about their plans for the day which was to be a quiet one at home in this never-ending routine she found herself in. The lost outing denied yesterday crawled back in Emma’s mind again. She’d never been to a theater before or to places like it and a tiny part of her was deeply saddened that she was missing out. A hand rubbing hers made her chin suddenly snap upwards. “Huh?”

“Is your food alright, baby?”

Emma looked at Mama and then down at her partially eaten plate and their empty ones. “I’m done.” With a sigh she tried to push it away, but Mama took up her spoon with a bit of scrambled egg on it and held it up to her mouth. Emma snapped out of her thoughts forcing her head back and away, but the spoon followed.

“You hardly ate anything. Have two more bites for Mama, please.”

Emma reached for the spoon. No way was she about to let Regina feed her. Regina let her take it with a nod to her plate and Emma slowly ate one more bite of the fluffy warm eggs. All the meals she had gotten since being here had been five star restaurant worthy—not that she had ever been to a five start restaurant. With her pending punishment looming she had lost her appetite. She set the spoon down and with a silent plea begged to be done. A cool smooth hand came to feel her forehead instead and then her cheek for a good measure. Emma was confused at the gesture and then it registered that this is what people did when—she jerked back. “Not sick!”

“It is not like you to not eat.” Regina stood and went to one of the kitchen cabinets by the stove and returned with a thermometer.

“Regina, let her be.”

Surprised to hear Mal come to her defense Emma automatically opened her mouth in agreement and barely dodged the tip of the thermometer. She rolled her lips in tight and shook her head.

Regina sighed dropping her hands. “Baby. Please don’t be fussy.”

“Mmmm, not.” Emma mumbled into her shoulder, barely catching sight of Mal taking the thermometer from Regina with a chuckle and putting it away.

“She’s just pouting my love.” Mal began to explain eyeing Emma as she unbuckled the girl from the booster seat and helped her stand. She bent resting her lips against Emma’s forehead. “Cool as a cucumber.”

Blushing furiously Emma’s brow wrinkled in anger. She tried to turn away as a damp cloth came for her mouth and hands, but Regina was too quick.

“I’m not pouting!” Protesting loudly Emma crossed her arms after the towel was tossed in the sink. She stood looking at them both and paused when Regina’s eyes flashed in warning.

“Emma, you do not shout. Little ones need to speak respectfully.”

Done with the day already and more than upset Emma glared, fists clenched at her sides. “You’re not my parents and I am not little. No one could want this. This is just some sick game to you!”

Trying for her usual patience, Mal found herself losing it quickly for the day had yesterday. It had been too close. She took a quick step forward, thoughts drenched in what it had cost them. Cost their family. Low and firm, she locked eyes with Emma. “The next words out of your mouth had better be an apology, or—”

Regina’s hand went to rest on Mal’s shoulder, squeezing as an anchor. Whispering. “She doesn’t understand.” As her wife moved forward again, Regina came around to stand closer. “Mal… She doesn’t know.”

Taking a breath, Mal looked away to find her center and took yet another calming breath. “Maybe it is time she did.” Regina paled and Mal turned to give Emma a no-nonsense look, knowing this conversation with Regina was far from over. “I am waiting, young lady.”

“No!”

With a sigh and more patience than she felt, Mal took up Emma’s arm to keep her still in controlled hold that was both gentle and firm. “Enough.”

“Let me go!” Emma worked to pry those strong fingers off without any luck. “Let GO!” Without a word Regina turned and rummaged in a drawer while Emma continued to try and liberate her arm. When the woman turned around and Emma saw what was in that hand she froze for a moment before struggling harder.

“Mal.” Regina nodded to the bare corner across the room and followed as Emma was led to it.

Emma tried in vain to pull away as she was escorted to the corner. A firm tap to her lips made her gasp in surprise. It didn’t hurt, but the meaning behind it gave her grunting pause, tears growing behind her eyes. Eyes that widened in horror at what was quickly coming toward her mouth. Emma opened it to protest before her lips automatically closed around the soft teat of a pacifier. She tried to spit it out, but Regina’s hand held it in place. Looking up into stern brown eyes Emma stilled as a chill crept down her spine. Her mind began to break in half; wanting and not waiting the roaring in her ears to go away. The more she sucked the more the quiet slowly crept in.

“Don’t remove your paci. You are in time out until one of us comes for you.” Regina turned Emma around, giving a couple of gentle warning pats to her ruffled bottom.

The girl huffed around the pacifier and bit down on it to keep it from falling out of her mouth. Starting to calm, Emma stomped her foot in frustration as her Captors stepped away to converse across the room. At what she guessed to be about five minutes later she leaned her head against the wall. Her name called out in a tone of warning made her chin snap upright. Emma knew her time had just been restarted. Sighing around the paci, she sucked on it while continuing to calm down. Sucking kept her mind present and also reminded her of what she had waiting for her after this. The thought of spitting the paci out came and went again. The consequence of that would be having it strapped to her head. Deciding she had pushed enough to feel slightly better about raising the white flag of surrender for now she waited for her time to be up.

“Emma.”

At the sound of her name, Emma closed her eyes and involuntarily gave the paci a few more comfort sucks before turning around. Embarrassed and less angry she sighed in a grunt around the bulb.

“Come here.”

Slowly Emma slid her socks along the tile across the room to where Regina waited for her. Mal stood close by with her arms crossed; a beacon of disapproval masking something else. Suddenly, Emma didn’t want those eyes on her, not in that way. But those arms she’d take right about now with as vulnerable as she was feeling. With another suck of the pacifier, Emma looked away as her chin was lifted.

Regina leaned down some to be eye level. “You were put in time out for your tantrum and you will keep your pacifier in your mouth for not using your words kindly. Do you understand Mama?”

Emma’s brows knit, but she nodded knowing they did not want her to speak.

Satisfied, Regina stood. “Daddy is going to take you upstairs for your talk and then you will be going right down for a nap until lunch. If you are a good girl for Daddy, I will think about letting you take out your paci this afternoon.” Her little one let out an adorable whine around the paci. “Time to go with Daddy.”

Emma’s foot itched to stomp again, but at this point she did not dare least more be added on. Instead, Daddy picked her up bouncing her in arms a little bit. Suddenly exhausted, Emma buried her face in that neck. A hand came up to cradle the back of her head tenderly and all the while Emma was wondering just exactly what her Captor’s had meant about her not understanding something. She had not missed the way Mama… _Regina_ had looked like she’d seen a ghost. Emma inhaled deeply, but couldn’t place the exact scent under her stuffy nose. Whatever it was, Emma’s body found it familiar and her heart that had been racing in confusion began to calm as she was carried upstairs to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small chapter to end the year. I hope you all had a safe winter holiday and continue to do so into the New Year. See you then. Hmmmmm. I wonder what Mal and Regina are hiding...
> 
> -LSL


	6. A Dragon's Oath

<><><>Chapter 6 – A Dragon’s Oath <><><>

The trip on the way upstairs did not last as long as Emma had been hoping. The closer Mal got to her bedroom, the more Emma’s stomach felt like there were giant squids swimming in it.

Mal’s thumb print allowed them access and with her hip shut the door. As quickly as Emma had been dressed earlier for the day her panties were stripped off, and to her horror another pull-up was held out for her to step into. She blinked at it. _Right._ A punishment and a nap on top of it all. With tears brimming her eyes for what that meant she let out a through whine, again giving a few strong sucks to the paci to calm her stomach.

Mal sat on the edge of the bed and after helping Emma into the garment, she lifted the girl to sit on her knee, shushing gently and holding her for a few minutes. Mal’s hand rubbed Emma’s bare thigh as she had earlier that morning and the girl began to relax in her arms. Another grunt and half whine from Emma had Mal holding back a small smile. She tapped the guard of the paci in Emma’s mouth gently. “I am going to remove this for our talk. Do you think you can be respectful with your words while we do that?”

Thinking for a moment of which way she wanted this to go for now, Emma’s shoulders dropped dramatically and she nodded once. That got action her a kiss to the top of her head and the paci removed. She smacked her lips together a few times enjoying the freedom before her chin was lifted up. Mal’s face was tight and those blue eyes appeared to see right through her. Emma tried to glare back, but froze when a brow arched and the bracelet on her wrist was tapped meaningfully.

“What did Mama and I tell you when we put this on your wrist Emma?”

Scowling, Emma thought back to that moment. It had been the third day she had been with them. A lot had been said that day. Most of which she wishes she could forget. She was not sure what answer was wanted right this minute, so she guessed. “So you could find me if I ever ran—got lost?”

Nodding, Mal tapped the band again. “We did and what else?”

Squirming. “That you have to know where I am no matter what.”

“That’s right. Yesterday, when you wandered off, Mama and I knew just where to find you.” Mal affirmed and lifted Emma’s dipping chin. “If you get nothing else from our talk right now, you need to understand one very important fact; we will _always_ find you and bring you home Emma. This is where you belong. Safe at home with Mama and I.” Defiance flashed across Emma’s eyes and Mal decided to take an alternate route. One she hoped her wife wouldn’t make her sleep on the couch for. “Where would you even go Emma.” It was not even a real question and Mal did not expect an answer even when Emma’s lips parted to attempt one and then lamely closed again. She continued on, remaining factually firm. “The police would have brought you back to us. The fire department and the hospital, too. We have more connections than you can imagine, Emma. There is no where you can go where we will not follow.”

“Someone would have helped me.” Emma insisted quickly. There had to be a missing person’s report on her. People just didn’t let people go missing. She was held closer to Mal’s chest as a deep sigh released above her head. Emma knew Mal well enough by now to know that something was about to be said that she would not like.

Mal ran her hand through curls gently before locking her fingers in them at the base of Emma’s neck and easing her little one’s head back and up in a skilled hold. She saw Emma wince at the suddenness of her gesture rather than discomfort over forcing a connection. Emma’s eyes were wide and focused on her as she needed them to be. Emma had to understand. There was not more room for close calls. For one time and one time only, Mal allowed her parental tone shift to one she used when speaking to men she was about take the last shred of hope from. For her daughter's sake, she kept her expression on the tender side of resolution, instead letting her voice make her message utterly transparent. 

“There is no one looking for you Emma. The foster system has no more claim on you. You had no lease, no friends, and only odd jobs under the table without the proper paperwork. No credit or debit cards. Nothing to hold you anywhere or to anyone.” Mal paused as Emma began to shake with this truth. Still she continued, while slowly loosening her fingers from Emma’s hair and beginning to stroke those curls instead of holding them captive. “No reports were made. No one went out searching when you came to Mama and I. There is no record of the life you had before. We made sure of that.” Then she paved the way for a new hope she wanted her daughter to have. Speaking gently and her usual tone returning, she continued on. “That past will not follow you. Here, with us, you have a new start. A second chance to have a childhood and a family.”

Emma’s eyes went wider, if that was possible. This was the only moment she could recall Mal ever speaking to her like she was not a child and that tenor she found herself breaking under. It was alarming. She never wanted to hear that tone from Mal ever again. “Why?” Emma cracked, trying to process everything being said.

Mal explained simply. “Mama and I waited patiently many months for you Emma. We chose you and we are not about to let you go.”

Emma’s heart skipped a beat. ‘ _Months?! They watched me that long? Even when I was in the system?’_ Her head was starting to hurt and Mal must have sensed it because a hand came up to rub the crown of it.

“When we said your future is with Mama and I, we meant it. The Community is your home. Mama and I have many friends in many places and if, for some reason you do wander off again, you look just like the child you are. Every paper trail connected with your name leads right back to us as your parents. I am going to make a promise I don’t want you to forget Emma.” Mal paused for a long moment. Regina would fight her on this if it ever came to be kept, but she felt this was one that needed to be made as a future deterrent. One she hoped she never had to keep. She would of course. That was her responsibility to her family; doing what was hard and needed to be done. She wouldn’t survive losing Emma; never mind what it would do to Regina.

Mal remained absolute. “If you ever wander off again, you and I will have a _very_ long and serious discussion in the Study with my leather slipper.” Emma went rigid in her arms. Mal’s finger nails traced the insignia of a dragon guarding a crown on Emma’s wristband as her little one took in those heavy words. “This also keeps you safe. One look at this symbol and you will be brought right back to us.”

Emma looked down at the symbol, biting her bottom lip near bloody. She blinked rapidly and studied Da-Mal’s nails, short and buffed to a shine, instead of focusing on that promise. That symbol was on the gates of the house, The Community and worn in subtle ways by the security team in her Captor’s employ. It meant something important, though she knew not what exactly. Elsa had a bracelet too. Apparently, all the other _littles_ did as she learned they were called in The Community. She had yet to meet anyone else besides Elsa. Still, it was just a symbol. It didn’t mean anything to anyone outside of where they lived.

‘ _Did it?_ ’ Emma frowned at that thought.

“Now then, back to the matter at hand. What did I tell you before I left for my meeting yesterday morning?”

Blanching Emma looked down at her own hands. One of which she caught clutching Mal’s shirt in a tight wrinkled mess. She promptly let go while her other rubbed a sweaty palm on the hem of her nightgown. Emma was bounced slightly on the knee she was sitting on as she peeked up at Mal through her lashes.

“Think about it. What did I ask my little girl to do?”

“Listen and stay with Mama when we went out for ice-cream at the hotel.” They were not supposed to that day at all. Emma had begged for an ice-cream sundae at the restaurant in the lobby. They had room service while they were there and Emma had eaten all of her peas from her lunch without complaint. She had been bursting to get out of the room.

“Mhmm. What did you do instead?”

Emma debated her answer. She was already getting spanked again, on a speaking fast until lunch and being put back to bed for a nap she didn’t need. She didn’t want further punishment just then so she answered how she knew her captor wanted her to. “I wandered off.” Emma felt a hand rubbing her back and slowly she leaned into it. The firm warmth of the rubbing felt good as her stomach did summersaults.

“You did and that had Mama and I very worried. You promised me and we take promises in this family very seriously Emma Mills.”

“But I already got a spanking.” Thinking pleading her case once more might help.

“Yes, you did. From Mama.” Mal lifted Emma under her arms to stand up. “Remember what I promised you when you wandered off in the front yard a while back?”

Emma thought for a moment and then paled. She had not gotten more than five feet from the blanket she had been told to remain playing on in the yard while Mal talked to Ingrid and Elsa on the front porch. She was going to try and scale the fence, but had been caught and swatted right there in the yard before being taken right up to her room for a time out. Mal had said if she ever tried to wander away again that she would get a spanking. From both of her parents. Scowling again. Emma nodded that she did, indeed, remember.

“Daddy is going to keep that promise to you Emma and spank you for wandering off.”

“I didn’t wander.” Whining and stomping her foot once more only had Daddy’s head shaking.

“You had best get that temper of yours under control little girl and your cheek.” Mal warned with a raised brow. “I will not stand for it, nor your foot stomping. You well earned the spanking you are about to receive.”

“M’not being cheeky.”

A soft chuckle, “Oh, you absolutely are cheeky. In fact, we are going to address that as well as your wandering off right now.” Before Emma could whine again the paci was held up. “Open.” Mal slipped it between pink lips.

Emma growled around the teat as she was taken over the knee. Immediately she grunted as a wide hand landed heavy on the seat of her pull up in warning. Before she could react, that same hand fell to her sit spots in a deliberate rhythm that left Emma breathless and gasping around the paci. She began kicking and squirming, but Mal held her down by the waist as she struggled. Tears bloomed in the corner of her eyes as she was spanked. The sting finally got to Emma a minute in and she cried out, losing the paci entirely.

There was a brief pause as Emma caught her breath and Mal reached around her to hold up the paci to her mouth again. Emma shook her head in pleading, but the look on that face made her mouth open and close around the rubber nipple. She sucked automatically for a moment as Mal rubbed her back before returning to spanking her briskly. Yelping when a particularly smarting swat caught the underside of her right cheek, Emma hung her head sniffling back her tears.

“You are much too little to be off on your own Emma. Mama and I give you rules to keep you safe. Putting your safety at risk will always end in earning our distrust and you over my knee. We love you so much and the thought of anything happening to you…” Mal trailed off letting her hand do the talking for the next few moments.

Under the scolding Emma found herself breaking open as more tears fell. These felt different than her other tears. These she struggled to cut off, but they wouldn’t stop falling down her cheeks.

Seeing Emma was near done, Mal lifted her right knee, tilting her daughter forward as she gave prime attention to Emma’s sit spots. “The very next time you even think about wandering off you can imagine this happening all over again with my slipper.”

Emma was gasping and squirming, fighting back more tears until she just couldn’t anymore. Wanting them to stop and the spanking, three words slipped around the paci without her permission before she registered what they even were. “I’m sorry, D-Daddy!”

Those words from Emma were a first during a punishment. They sounded genuine. For that Mal gave only a few more swats before resting her hand to rub a bit of the sting from Emma’s pink thighs. “Alright my princess. That’s enough tears from those pretty eyes. Daddy forgives you.” She lifted Emma up under her arms and over to sit on her knee. Her thumb wiped at the spilling tears as Emma gave little squeaks and gasps behind the paci. The sight of hooded wet eyes and pink flushed cheeks as Emma slowly suckled her paci for comfort had Mal softening considerably and drawing Emma to her chest to hold. Her hand patted the side of Emma’s hip and the crinkle of the pull up made Mal smile. She adored when Emma was like this; small, present and completely relaxed in her arms. It was not often they could get her in such a state on their own, but this time Emma had slipped naturally.

Emma let herself be held and rocked. She felt her mind splitting. Giving in, letting go. Her eyes grew heavy in spite of the sting lingering on the sensitive skin of her thighs. Daddy was rubbing there. That helped some and Emma grew sleepier. Her eyes closed as she sucked her paci. Daddy had put it there so there it should remain. After a few minutes Emma whined involuntarily as she was laid down on her bed. Her baby blanket was put in her arms along with her stuffed dragon toy she’d secretly named Puff. One of the only ones she really didn’t mind hugging when she was sleepy or upset. The one with black eyes that always saw too much. A comforting hand brushed the hair from her forehead away and a kiss was placed on her cheek. She vaguely heard the rails of her bed put into place enclosing her in a safe nest.

“Daddy loves you, darling.”

Through fluttering eyes Emma saw Daddy smile at her.

With one last fond look, Mal eased out of the room while dimming the light in her wake.

<><><>

“You promised our baby _what_?” Regina brows knit tightly as she nearly dropped her bottle of face lotion on the bathroom counter.

Mal sighed as she slipped her tie off, followed by her shirt and tossed both into their shared hamper in the corner. After a busy afternoon in their home office while Regina spent time with Emma after her nap, Mal was more than done with the day. Only after they put Emma down early for the night did Mal let the full range of what she had been feeling settle on her shoulders. Knowing sooner rather than later was always better to admit something unpleasant to Regina, she’d tried to casually bring up the conversation she had with Emma earlier, but Regina had wanted specifics. “It was not a promise I made lightly.” Seeing the firm line of Regina’s mouth, she sighed. “I know you’re upset, my Queen.”

“Do not _my Queen_ me.”

 _‘Shit.’_ Mal knew her mistake and paused to turn around with both of her hands up in a pacifying gesture. “I’m sorry for not talking with you first. I know I should have.”

“Damn right you should have talked to me first.” Regina agreed sharply and rubbed the remaining lotion into her wrists and elbows briskly as she stared at Mal in the mirror. “We decided, before Emma arrived, exactly how we would discipline her. It’s one thing to spank; it’s quite another to do it with something. What were you thinking?” Near storming now, she went to go around Mal, only to be caught from behind at her waist and drawn back into strong arms.

“Regina, you know exactly what I was thinking.” In her mind the promise served the dual purpose of keeping Emma safe and further situating their daughter’s role in their life. It was past time to get Emma out in their Community and functioning as a full member. They had afforded Emma enough time and privacy to make the transition already. Mal made a mental note to approach that topic with Regina in the morning when her wife was not in the mood to rip her face off.

“There is no—”

“No. Listen to me. You don’t know how close we came yesterday to losing her to more than just the police. There was a man Emma ran into before she got to the station. Ingrid confirmed with me this morning from the footage on Emma’s bracelet before breakfast. The man was one of Gold’s.” Swift and simple fact. Mal held on as Regina stopped trying to move away. She heard a choked gasp and felt Regina begin to tremble. Mal could count on two fingers the only things that could ever make Regina do so.

Slowly Mal turned her wife to face her as Regina fell into her completely. “We won’t lose her. I refuse to let that happen.” A tender kiss was given to Regina’s brow and Mal held her lips there as she murmured. “I made that oath to you first. If it means I need to make sure our daughter understands that too, so I can keep my oath, I will. The very last thing I enjoy doing is punishing Emma. You know that, but I will if it keeps her safe from Gold.” More softly. “Trust me on this.”

“I do.” Regina sunk a little more as watery heartbreak slipped down beneath her lashes. “I can’t lose her, too.”

“I know. Come on, love. Let me hold you.” Mal led Regina to the bed, dimming the light as she went. Tenderly she helped Regina finish undressing and get under the covers. She set the alarms on the wall while checking on Emma on the tablet, and stripping off her remaining tank top and slacks. Naked, she pulled Regina’s close, wrapping her arm up under her wife’s so their hands linked over a heart and placed sweet kisses to nape of a regal neck. She felt a pair of hips pushing back into her own as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. After a long while Regina’s breathing began to even out and with that Mal began to relax knowing her wife was resting well in dreams.

Her mind, however, was running laps through all the scenarios with Gold that could have happened, have already happened, and how much she was looking forward to tearing his throat out in the near future.

Tired now, Mal nestled her cheek into the softness of Regina’s hair on their shared pillow. Her eye caught the shine of moonlight highlighting the edge of a handmade dual picture frame on the nightstand. On one side, a red painted handprint lay with the name _Lily_ underneath. On the other side a dark-haired girl sat hugging a stuffed dragon, smiling happily. Mal let the promise of seeing that smile one day again, send her off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe this chapter answers some of your comment questions and opens up a ton more. :-)


	7. Mama Knows

<><><>Mama Knows - Chapter 7<><><>

Later that same night Regina stirred in bed, stretching out as she slowly became aware of her surroundings. A muffled noise drew her attention to the baby monitor on the nightstand. Sitting up on one arm, she carefully reached over Mal to not wake her and tapped the monitor screen. Emma appeared to be dreaming, twisting about the blankets with tears flowing.

Regina immediately got up and pulled on a pair of silk sleep pants she kept at the end of the bed and her gray robe. Not bothering to tie it closed she walked quickly down the hall and scanned into Emma’s room. Coming to the crib side, Regina tapped the touch light on the nightstand and went to lower the one side of the crib rails.

“Emma, baby. Wake up.” Emma’s face constricted and she gasped behind the cries coming from her lips. Arms began thrashing and Regina quickly unclipped Emma’s harness from the bed attachment and pulled her little one up onto her lap. “Come on sweetheart. Wake up for me.”

Emma’s eyes popped open from the swift movement and her whole body went rigid. She was sweating and blinked several times. The strange car was gone. The haze of drugs and the feel of Jefferson’s hands against her skin poking her with a needle. The cold Emma had been wrapped up in had been replaced by a pair of gentle arms and that creepy voice of the man who had taken her now dissolved into the warmth from a deep humming right over her head. Emma sniffled and looked up.

“There are those pretty eyes.” Regina leaned down and gently kissed right between them while wiping the last of the tears with the soft cuff of her robe. “You are alright. Just a bad dream.”

Emma’s breath hitched, suddenly feeling very small and unsure of this new raw feeling. “Mama?”

Regina smiled softly. “Mama is right here, baby. I’ve got you.” Humming she began to pat a gentle rhythm against Emma’s bottom and shifted her little one to turn towards her and lay back in her arms. “There we go.”

Emma was easily moved and found her cheek resting against bare skin where Regina’s robe had slipped down a shoulder. It took her a few more moments to realize the woman wasn’t wearing a shirt. Blushing, she closed her eyes and turned her face to hide. The faint scent of apples crept up against her nose where she had shoved her face right into Regina’s chest. As much as she was battling with the embarrassment over her actions from a stupid dream within her adult mind, she shoved it aside for the better feelings of quiet and safety.

A deep chuckle. “My shy little girl.”

Then something soft and familiar found a home in Emma’s fingers and she cracked one eye to see her baby blanket had been draped over her head and Regina’s shoulder creating a kind of tent for her to lay hidden under. In this haven Emma forgot for a moment where she was and who she was letting soothe her nightmares. Just for a moment she pretended she was this cherished little girl, safe in Mama’s arms.

Too soon she felt Mama reaching over her for something, heard the distinct sound of the nightstand drawer opening. She whined softly, though not in full protest as a dropper filled with liquid was held to her lips and the overly fragrant taste of sweet syrup fell on her tongue. Emma shifted fitfully and Mama began rocking and humming again as the medicine worked to ease Emma back to sleep.

Regina looked down at the little girl Emma had become in her arms, sleeping peacefully for now. She knew it was only a matter of time before Emma awoke from another dream again, usually a few hours after the first nightmare. This was a pattern on nights such as this they had learned to help Emma through. As she rocked Regina’s thoughts began to run away with her. Mind resting heavily on Mal’s words from earlier in the kitchen about it maybe being time for Emma to know more about her new life. Regina took a deep breath and eased it out, eyes falling on Emma once more. She couldn’t leave her baby tonight and wanting Emma more than close, she decided on something.

She carefully eased Emma to lay on the bed as she shifted out from under the girl. Going to the closet, Regina rummaged on the top shelf in one of the many baskets used for storage and pulled out a bundle of mesh silk fabric. Going back to the bed and setting the fabric aside, she carefully stripped off Emma’s night dress, leaving the girl in just her undershirt and pullup with the ever-present harness. Taking the fabric, she began to ease it up Emma’s legs and torso, successfully cocooning Emma in the soft sleep sack. Emma’s arms were cradled over her chest, allowing a finger to slip through the mesh in places to hook onto her baby blanket which was still draped over Regina’s shoulder. After securing the fastener behind Emma’s neck to the harness clip, ensuring a certain naughty little girl could not wiggle out on her own, Regina lifted Emma princess style and carried her out of the room.

<><><>

Stirring, Emma nestled her cheek deeper into the silk pillowcase, whining softly as her eyes scrunched tightly with tears as the last few moments of a bad dream left her. A fingertip brushed over the purple ribbon of her baby blanket, instantly relaxing her muscles as the fog of sleep cleared.

 _‘Wait. Silk?’_ Emma’s mind chewed on that question as her eyes peeked open.

The ceiling was cast in shadows and gone was the overhead canopy she was used to. Alert now, she heard soft breathing on either side of her and turning her head she came face to face with a sleeping Regina. Somehow, someway she was in a bed between her captors, had been sleeping soundly right in the middle of the intimate mess her life has become. Emma froze, holding her breath, and instinctively curling her arms inward only to realize she could not move them easily. Looking down she saw that she was incased in some kind of see-through blanket. Beginning to squirm, Emma whined when she realized she was snuggly and fully incased in what must be some kind of bag.

“Careful sweetheart.”

Emma’s eyes snapped back around to face Regina, who was propped up on an elbow looking down at her. Opening her mouth to speak, Emma paused when she realized she was sucking furiously on a pacifier. She went to spit it out, but it was held in place gently to her lips with a pointed finger.

“It is quiet time, Emma. We don’t want to wake Daddy and it is still too early for little girls to be awake.” Regina whispered gently; a hint of a frown sat at the corners of her mouth at the stricken look she was under. Emma mumbled something indistinct behind the paci, but stopped all effort in trying to spit it out. Regina removed her finger and then gently used her thumb to wipe a tear leaking down that sweet face. “It’s alright. Nothing will hurt you here. Mama knows, baby.”

With those words, another tear fell and Emma began twisting away. Read well, not even her thoughts were her own. She didn’t want to sleep anymore. Not if every time she closed her eyes that man was there waiting for her. Suddenly she felt the bed shift, and a moment later arms under her back helped her to sit up. Then she felt fingers at the nap of her neck and the mesh nest she was wrapped up in fell away. The room was warm, yet Emma automatically hugged herself, staring down at her lap. The underside of her chin was tapped gently and she turned to see a hand extended towards her. Emma glanced back at Mal, breathing deeply on the other side of the bed and then at Regina again. Slowly and unsure of what was about to happen, Emma took that hand.

<><><>

Regina smiled softly, running her thumb in circles on the back of Emma’s hand as she guided her little one to stand up. Emma sweetly dragged the crochet blanket with her as they made their way out of the room and down the hall. She occasionally looked down, noting Emma’s ever observant eyes taking in her surroundings. At the landing she waited for Emma to take the railing before heading downstairs at a snail’s pace. This time she let Emma dictate how quickly they moved. Once in the kitchen Regina turned on the light, watching as Emma blinked against the brightness as a fist began to rub the sleepy look away.

“I think we need a something sweet and warm to sip on, hmmm.” It wasn’t a question as Regina lifted Emma up under her arms to sit perched on the countertop before turning to the stove to light the burner. She pulled out a sauce pan and whole milk from the fridge all as Emma watched her every move. “Whenever I used to have a bad dream, my father would take me into the kitchen and make me hot coco.” Adding the milk to the pan, Regina reached for the coco overhead in the pantry while Emma slowly began to tap her heels against the cabinets. “Sometimes he would tell me a story or sing to me. Sometimes we were just sharing space together. It always helped me feel a little better.” Stirring the liquid, she lowered the heat as it began to simmer. For the next several minutes they did just that with Regina occasionally stirring and Emma watching; little fingers never ceasing to run across the purple ribbon.

Finally deeming the liquid perfectly warm and not too hot, Regina poured it into a mug for herself and one of the thermal sippy cups for Emma. She heard a soft mumbling behind her, ever faint. “What’s that baby?”

Emma mumbled again a bit louder. “Sin’mon?”

Regina’s smile was blinding. “You want cinnamon.” Getting a tiny nod in return, she added the request before tightening the lid on the sippy cup. She was elated Emma was beginning to ask for what she wanted, especially in this simply sweet way. Handing it to Emma she came closer to lean against the counter, sipping hers while resting hand at the base of Emma’s back, rubbing gently. As Emma began to sip too, her mind drifted to another time and place where she might have both her little ones to make coco for.

The girl began to wiggle some, bringing Regina back to the present as she noticed a faint blush colored Emma’s cheek. It was the hesitant yet wanting look she followed in those green eyes toward the fridge where a few different photos were pinned by magnets. Next to them the first begruntled colored picture Emma had scribbled out one morning weeks back. The photo Emma was blushing over was one of her favorites. Regina had taken it when neither Emma or Mal had been aware. In it, Mal was laying back in her favorite leather recliner in the living room with a sleeping Emma sprawled out right on top of her chest. The bottom of the dress Emma was in had ridden up, revealing the evidence of two very pink cheeks hugged by a pair of purple panties. Emma had been in fine form earlier that day over not wanting to take a nap and Mal had taken their girl down a peg only for Emma to fall right asleep shortly afterwards anyway.

There were other pictures, mostly of Emma, and another Regina was quite fond of she had snapped when Emma had been eating her grilled cheese the other night after getting back from Boston. A rare moment Emma was smiling captured with a ring of tomato soup around her mouth and hands wrapped around the prized sandwich. She looked content; happy even.

Emma rested against her suddenly, hiding her face in Regina’s chest. The sippy cup, now empty and cast off to the side. Regina suspected she knew what was going through that mind. Lifting Emma into her arms, the girl’s legs wrapped tightly around her hips. She said nothing as her little one’s breathing hitched against her neck and a wet sniffle followed. Within the warmth and quiet Regina dipped her chin to give a consoling kiss to the nape of tangled curls at Emma’s neck as her baby wept for a non-existent past now present in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sweet moment I think Emma needed more than she realized.


	8. So Much More

<><> So Much More - Chapter 8<><>

Emma looked like a duck.

She stared daggers down at the outfit she had been put in for dinner Saturday evening. It was beyond juvenile. She was still being treated as if she were three and she was barely tolerating it for the promise that she could be a ‘big girl’ Monday when she woke up—if she kept behaving, and thus earning back some of the lost privileges she’d sorely been missing.

And Emma was trying to behave.

Tugging at the collar of the yellow dress, Emma sighed. The color was ok, but it had short capped sleeves with white piping, an empire waist with a smocked chest and worse, it fell to the tops of thighs. Matching knee socks and flat white T-strap shoes completed the outfit. Her hair hung in long curls down her back with bows holding some strands back from her face on either side of her head. A pair of yellow panties with ruffles on the bottom were under the horrid dress. She had balked at those when they had been held out for her to step into and Mama had promptly asked her if she preferred a pull up instead. Emma had bit her tongue before stepping into them. There was no mirror in her room and so she had only somewhat of an idea of the complete picture she made.

The sound of the door bell brought her out of her sulking somewhat and she turned away from the bookcase hearing the electronic hum of her door being unlocked from the outside. Mama stood there in the frame dressed as impeccably as ever, gesturing Emma to come to her.

“Aunt Ingrid and Elsa are here, baby. Come say hello.”

“But then they’ll see me like this.” Emma tugged down the hem of the dress trying to further cover her bare thighs.

Regina stepped into the room, one hand going to her hip. “Like what?”

“An infant!”

“Emma.” Regina chided gently at the tone. “You look exactly as you are supposed to.” A small smile bloomed over the sight before her. “My cute little duckling.” Regina refused to acknowledge the issue Emma had over the dress any further than her daughter had already argued over it.

A hand was held out and Emma took it without further prompting, more than ready to have some interaction with her fellow prisoner. They had a lot to catch up on in the weeks since seeing each other. She was led down the hall and stairs to the grand foyer where Graham opened the door and a tall platinum blond woman and smaller mirror image of her stepped into the mansion. Emma immediately felt the corners of her lips turn up at the sight of her friend.

Elsa was dressed in a style a little older than her in a longer sky-blue dress and matching ballet flats with her hair in Dutch braid down her back. She watched the adults greet each other and then went to hug Elsa when she felt Regina’s hand between her shoulders nudging her forward in permission. The adults awed above them and Emma could almost feel Elsa’s concealed eye roll over her shoulder. Grudgingly they pulled back and Emma was pulled into a side hug by her ‘aunt’.

“You had us all very worried Emma. I’m so glad you are alright.” Ingrid lightly rubbed her hand up and down Emma’s arm. “I’ve missed seeing you, sweetie.”

Emma wanted to roll her eyes and started to before a warning look from Mama made her think better of it. Then her friend began to put on a show for the adults much better than Emma ever could, allowing her to effectively get away with a lack of responding.

“Aunt Regina may we go play in Emma’s room?”

Regina smiled at the polite request from Elsa. “You may in the living room instead. Dinner is almost ready.” She reached out to cup Emma’s chin, fondly running her thumb along a cheek. “Play nicely, Emma.”

“You don’t have to tell me that.” Emma griped rather flippantly, but her chin was held firmly and she checked her tone. “I mean, I know Mama. I will.”

Then Mama nodded a little sadly, Emma thought and she was suddenly anxious to get away again. Emma took Elsa’s hand pulling her friend along ahead of the adults. Turning the corner, Emma looked back watching Daddy watching her before she joined the women in the kitchen.

<><><>

“She’s still fighting you then?” Ingrid asked sympathetically as she leaned her hip against the counter. The way Regina’s frown deepened was answer enough.

“Every day, with something, it seems. We just want her to settle in and be happy, but she keeps…” A dejected sigh.

“Have you thought about regressing her permanently a little further?”

Regina offered Ingrid a glass of wine before taking up her own for a sip as Mal came to wrap an arm around her waist. She didn’t answer right away. Both she and Mal had discussed it on more than one occasion, but Regina was adamant in wanting Emma to be their sweet six-year-old girl. That was the age they had both originally agreed on, that their assessments and observations of Emma had deemed to be the best fit for all of them. But that was before Emma got here, before she wandered off. Before Regina started having second thoughts about how they were going about things with their daughter. “We have in the non-permanent sense. It is a strong deterrent for misbehavior and we have used it sparingly enough that Emma really shapes up after a few days of use.”

“Perhaps you have not taken her down far enough that there are no choices for her anymore. No more fight, even if she wanted too.” Ingrid mused and sipped her wine. She phrased the next part carefully. While these women were her family, they were also her bosses. “Sometimes it takes that much for them to realize how much they need to be the little ones we know them to be. It makes them feel safe and dependent entirely on their caregiver. Elsa and I are much closer after a regression. She’s an angel and has really began to settle into her headspace the last six months.”

“Don’t throw my own words back at me, sis. The Community is founded on that idea,” Mal interjected playfully as she rubbed her wife’s arm all the while giving a side eye to Ingrid. She’d discussed this idea exponentially with her sibling. Regina, however, was initially not inclined to regress Emma further due to the way that worked out with their other daughter. She could tell Regina was slowly changing her mind on that. She’d consented to give her wife the final say on the matter, as she always did. For now, it was a matter of waiting for Regina to come to her own conclusions. Which was always better for all of them. “Speaking of which, how is the newest addition to our Texas Community settling in?” Swiftly changing the subject when she felt Regina’s skin flush, as it always it with any thought of their missing child.

Ingrid grinned. “She’s feisty, and put up quite the fight at pick up according to the team, but the Aurora and Philip are handling Belle well. She’s perfect for them.”

“Now that is déjà vu if I ever heard it.” Regina mused and they all smiled fondly over the moment when Emma had become a part of their family.

“Any word on our progress with Gold’s transactions?” Mal inquired lowly. That question made the whole room go sour, but she knew it was a necessary one.

Ingrid pursed her lips. “We intercepted two of his deliveries this month. Those poor girls have been since placed in our Florida Community and security increased in all areas. I am sure you noted the extra boarder support at our town line and radially as one gets closer to town in my most recent security report. The interception of the girls was easier than it should have been. Either Gold’s gotten lazy with his transport team, or he’s using them as a distraction for us—which is far more likely. And to rub it in, guess who was driving that van?”

Brown eyes flashed. “Jefferson.”

“The one and only.”

Regina fumed, now wishing she had told Mal to do more than shoot him in the kneecap. While that was good news that they had saved six littles from whatever perverted sex trade he had instore for them, she knew it was only a matter of time before Gold realized they were knowingly in on his form of a distraction. Then there would be trouble. But for now, they had time to plan a distraction in return for him and get more information. “Plant a mole in the location of his next hunt. Mulan will do nicely. She will blend in with his usual tastes without looking obvious. Give her instructions to hijack the van. Gold’s security will follow. I want at least two of his lackies obtained and brought in for questioning. Pit them against each other and compare their information. Then dispose of them. We need more intel on how his full operation works on that end.” Turning to Mal with a dark glitter in her eye. “Would you prefer to take care of the questioning my dear?”

Grinning wickedly, Mal unconsciously flexed her hands. “Gladly.”

Ingrid inclined her head. “I’ll set Mulan on the task first thing in the morning. I’ll be in touch within the next week once we have them secure for questioning.” Then she nodded casually towards the living room where their children were playing, heads together no doubt whispering in cahoots over something. “Have you thought about daycare or even pre-school for Emma yet?” Reaching for the bottle, Ingrid topped off Regina’s wine and her own as she asked.

Mal frowned thoughtfully at the idea and mused aloud. “We’ve considered both, but with the recent event we are putting that on hold for the moment.”

“It might help her settle to be around more littles and other adults if she can see and understand that this is how The Community works. I realize it’s a bit early in Emma’s regression, but it might be time to shift her to phase two.”

Regina looked over to Mal, having a silent conversation as only they could have and nodded to each other just as the oven beeped.

“I’ll go check on the girls.” Mal said and with a kiss to Regina’s cheek left the kitchen.

<><><>

Meanwhile, Emma sat on the floor by a basket of toys. Elsa joined her sitting crossed legged and she was handed a doll as a cover.

“Mommy said you got lost.” Elsa whispered after several quiet minutes of pretending to play. Just in case the adults could hear them. She glanced over her shoulder before dropping her voice even more. “How far did you get?”

The sparkle of excitement in Elsa’s eyes made Emma smile some. “Not far enough.” She looked down at her fingers running through the doll’s hair, stopping when she realized it was how Regina played with hers that morning. She stopped suddenly, tossing it aside in favor of reaching for paper pad and crayons. As she mindlessly ran the colorful wax over paper she continued more seriously. “I made it to the police station though. It wasn’t that far from the hotel we were staying at.” Emma told her tale of woe including the aftermath. “And now according to them I’m three until Monday as part of my punishment.”

Elsa winced sympathetically. “It’s better than being one.”

Emma grumbled, not seeing how. “They make me wear a pull up at night anyway and there’s these rails for my bed. They won’t leave me alone.” Her hand pressed harder with the black crayon before dropping it and reaching for the green one. She scribbled furiously. “They act like they care, like they even love me, but I know it’s just to make me do what they want. It’s a big game to them.”

“No.” Elsa said in all seriousness that made Emma finally pause and look up at her. “When I tried to run away last summer Mommy made me be one for a month.” Elsa began to brush the dolls hair. “I could only have bottles and food from jars.” She looked up then. “Being six is definitely the best out of what you could be. Besides, I’ve been here long enough to know this is not a game to them. You haven’t been out there yet, Emma. This is so much _more_ than that.”

Annoyed with her friend, Emma rolled her eyes. “More than what? Being trapped here day in and day out without any choices?”

Elsa looked over her shoulder and then leaned in to whisper. “You have choices, just not the ones you always want and aside from that there’s something else going on I need to tell you. I heard my Mommy and your Daddy talking the other afternoon. Mommy thought I was napping, but I heard them over the monitor talking about someone named Gold and how he has something of theirs Aunt Regina wants back.”

Emma’s brows furrowed. “What something?”

“I don’t know. But I asked Mommy who Gold was at lunch and she wouldn’t tell me.” Elsa shrugged one shoulder. “I thought it had to do with you in some way since Mommy kept saying your name over the phone. She got mad when I kept asking afterwards.”

“I’ll have to see if I can find out then. Whoever he is, he must be important in some way. Maybe he’s like a detective or something and trying to expose them and this whole thing.” Emma wondered if he had something to do with that meeting Mal was in, she’d supposedly interrupted when she ran off. She continued coloring. “Right now, I just can’t stand how they treat me.”

Elsa shrugged. “The more you fight the worse it is, but it doesn’t have to be that way. You just have to give them something to work with, especially when you feel like telling them off or exactly what you think. They can only see and hear you one way. Like when I asked Aunt Regina if we could go play on our own. I got what I wanted, just not where I wanted it. They trust me. You need to give them something to trust you, too.”

That comment gave Emma pause. Emma knew Ingrid was strict with Elsa. Much more sometimes than her Captor’s were with her, but less so in other ways. Elsa was not spanked like she was. Emma was envious of that. She had asked Mal about that once and was promptly told every little one has different needs. She had not understood that and Elsa only confused her more by speaking again.

“At least you can still use the bathroom on your own at three.”

Emma’s brows knit, not sure she understood. “What do you—”

“Girls.”

Two heads whipped around to see Mal standing in the doorway. Her eyes lingered on them as if she had been there a while. Emma bit her lip waiting for the rebuke for speaking against her situation she thought was coming. She got something much softer instead.

“Put the toys away. Dinner is ready.”

Elsa nudged her shoulder and pointed to the picture in Emma’s hand as she began to obey and clean up. Whispering. “Give it to her and you’ll see what I mean.”

Emma swallowed thickly, finally looking at the drawing she’d done. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes as she took in the shape of her scribbles. Pushing them down and a bit numb, she stood and held out the drawing towards Mal. It was taken gently in hand as Mal seemed to study it, a smile bloomed lighting up her whole face. Emma took in the light there. Mal was striking like that, blushing Emma looked down all the while tugging at the hem of her dress in wait of a comment.

“For me?”

Emma’s head bobbed automatically blushing further as Mal pulled her in to lean against her front in a hug. Her fingers went to her lips as they both looked at the green dragon she’d drawn. Emma looked away as the top of her head was kissed.

“This is lovely, my darling. Thank you. I am going to frame it and put on my desk at work. I have just the frame for it in the Study.”

Shock. “Really?” Emma asked, looking up again and back at the scribble. “It’s not like it’s good or anything.”

“It’s perfect and even more special because you made it.”

Emma puzzled over that as she was gently directed to help Elsa finish cleaning up. Mal disappeared into the Study for a moment before coming back and in that time, Elsa had grinned at her as if to say _‘told you’_.

In short time they were ushered into the dining room and Emma was helped into her booster seat and buckled in. A sectioned plate of chicken, mashed potatoes and spinach with a sippy cup of what she as certain was milk was put in her place. The chicken was already cut up into small pieces. She scowled some and glanced across the table to Elsa who had a regular plate, though her chicken was cut up too with another one of Emma’s sippy cups right beside it. Still. The difference rubbed her the wrong way. She kicked her foot annoyingly against the leg of the table, making everyone’s glasses shake. Mama gave her a warning look and she promptly sunk down in her seat and picked up her fork.

Their Captors talked cryptically mostly about business. Emma listened for hints about this Gold dude; however, she could not follow their talk any more than Elsa seemed to be able to at the moment. Emma ate quietly as was expected of her when they had guests. Most of her plate was finished, though she had not touched her spinach yet. She glanced around the table. Elsa was grimacing through hers but eating it and the women had all but finished their plates already.

Mal watched Emma, sensing a fight coming up on behalf of her little one. “Darling.” Catching green eyes she nodded to the plate. “Have three bites for me and you may be done.”

Poking at her food Emma sighed. “I don’t like it.”

Less patient when it came to their daughter’s eating habits with vegetables Regina shook her head. Emma needed the nutrients badly. They were still working on getting their daughter up to a healthy weight and she refused to allow Emma to use food as a means to gain control her situation. “Eat your dinner please.” Sipping her wine, she raised a brow meaningfully.

“But Mama…” The protest died on her lips as she caught the eye she was under. Huffing, Emma put a tiny bit of dreaded green on her fork and brought it up to her mouth. As soon as they began talking again, she quickly dropped it into her napkin and faked chewing. This seemed to work and becoming more confident she was able to do this with another bite a minute later. Thinking she was nearly home free she tried one last time with the third bite and brown eyes caught the spill of green into her lap.

“Emma.” Regina shook her head and pointed. “Put your napkin on the table.”

Emma’s face paled and she carefully balled her napkin hoping to hide the food further within the folds before putting it where Regina pointed. But the green stain was obvious through the white linen. She stole a peek at Elsa who clearly was impressed with her idea to get rid of the evil veggie and sympathizing with her at the same time, though dared say nothing.

“Three bites.” Regina instructed and waited.

Knowing she was in trouble and already forgetting what Elsa had told her in the living room, Emma naturally pushed back. “I shouldn’t have to eat what I don’t like.” She tossed her fork down on the table for a good measure. It clanged loudly as it bounced against a silver serving platter.

“Young lady.” Regina began, shifting her tone to one of warning. “Mama wants you to take a deep breath and think before—"

Done. “I’m an adult and no matter how much you pretend I’m your kid, I’m not! And you are not my Mama!” Shouting again as she had the other morning Emma pouted and crossed her arms. That lasted only a moment before Regina was up and Emma was pulled up under her arms after the buckle across her waist was undone to her feet. “No… Wait!”

“Excuse us.”

Arm in hand in such a way, Emma was forced to walk nearly on her tip toes as Regina led her from the table. Emma struggled to keep up with the quick pace of clicking heels on tile. She was taken right into the Study and broke out in a sweat when the door closed on them.

<><><>

Mal sighed, tossing the napkin on the table while scooting her chair back with Emma’s initial outburst. She was ready to take their daughter upstairs for the evening, but Regina had Emma up and out before she could stand. Instead, she sat back and reached for the tumbler of her preferred scotch to sip as Regina’s intent registered on her daughter’s face. Emma looked back, as if pleading for her interference. Mal held eye contact firmly in support of her wife until Emma had disappeared from view, finally turning back to toward the sound of her sister’s voice.

Elsa was fidgeting in Ingrid’s arms watching them all and the doorway to the Study. Softening, Mal gestured. “Come here Elsa.” Opening her arms, Mal coaxed the little over from her sister and into a hug. “What’s wrong, lovie?”

Elsa blinked, surprised at the wetness in her eyes as she looked at her aunt. She didn’t like conflict and seeing Emma so openly acting out took her to a bad place in her head. One she had worked to get away from, one that Mommy said she was safe from if she just listened and let Mommy handle the big things. While she liked Emma’s company, even loved her new cousin, Emma was like she used to be and Elsa didn’t want to feel that way anymore. Mommy’s way was better, easier, and safer. She thought maybe she could help Emma get used to things, and be a good listener. Maybe they could even become something like sisters and Elsa missed her little sister, Anna… She didn’t want to see Emma hurting or in trouble. So, she answered how could with what she felt while still holding her friend’s confidence. “Emma’s in big trouble with Aunt Regina.

Mal turned the little to sit on her knee and bounced her slightly to try and get some of the worry off that sweet face. “Yes, she is in some trouble. Aunt Regina and Emma are having a talk about that right now.” With those words Elsa buried her face in Mal’s neck. “I know lovie.” Mal soothed. “Emma needs to learn though, just like you had to in the beginning in a way that worked for you. Remember what we talked about with your Mommy and how every little one is different. We also talked about how sometimes Emma would be treated differently than you?”

Elsa nodded, peeking up now from her aunt’s shirt. She ran her fingers over the smoothness of the silk tie near her cheek. They had talked about all that before Emma was adopted. Elsa blinked. No, _taken_ like she had been. But… that _big_ thought, like all her big thoughts was getting harder to hold onto. She closed her eyes when Mal began rubbing her back and kissed the top of her head. Elsa pushed the big thought away and focused the certainty of that voice speaking, but she still struggled.

“Remember how we also talked about how you can help Emma?” Mal went on as Elsa began to squirm in her arms. The little was done and it was time to bring this talk to a close. “Alright lovie, go cuddle with Mommy.” Mal let Elsa go as Ingrid gave her a grateful look for helping to calm Elsa down. Watching the way Elsa threw herself at Ingrid with such abandon, Mal was hopeful she and Regina would one day get to the same place with Emma.

<><><>

The moment the Study door closed on her Emma tried pulling back, but was pulled forward toward Regina’s desk where the woman sat regally in the armless leather chair. She was promptly pulled up and over a knee without ceremony. Her dress was lifted up onto her back and her panties pulled down her thighs quicker than she could blink. Regina’s warm palm rested on her bottom and Emma wiggled at the touch, but it merely sat there as if waiting for something. Emma’s mind scrambled for what to say or not say. Thinking back to Elsa’s words earlier about giving them something to work with, she floundered in the seriousness of the moment.

Squirming and wondering when the spanking was going to begin, Emma tried to take a deep breath. After a minute of lying there she whispered hesitantly. “Um, I’m sorry…” Nothing in response, so Emma crossed and uncrossed her ankles nervously. Her movement made her panties slip further down to hang at her knees. Licking her lips Emma tried again. “Mama?”

“That is right, Emma Daniella.”

Then that hand moved and struck the middle of her behind. Emma was left breathless from the sting and expecting more, but Regina’s hand rested heavy on her bottom instead as she was scolded. The use of her new middle name made her whine involuntarily, wondering once again where they had come up with that one.

“Your behavior back there was atrocious young lady. You do not throw tantrums and you will listen to Daddy and I without argument when we tell you to do something. We always have your best interests at heart.” Regina stiffened her finger tips and gave Emma two more quick spanks that were more appropriate for the little girl Emma was over her knee. Taking a deep breath, Regina let it out and shared exactly what was on her mind with her wayward daughter. “As for not being your Mama, that hurts me Emma. I have done nothing but take care of you, hold you, give you a home, discipline, love. Baby, I am _your_ Mama.”

Emma winced, eyes burning as her throat worked. These words shouldn’t bother her. This woman, whose knee she was over, should not have this effect on her. But Regina’s words were laced with heavy truth she did not want to acknowledge sitting right on her chest and without the consent of the adult she was, the child Emma was perceived to be this moment began to cry.

Regina ran her hand briskly over Emma’s warmed skin, finding that gesture tended to keep Emma in the present instead of running away inside her head. She knew these tears were not from discomfort of the spanking. That was merely a part of what Emma had come to expect from her at this point. Regina knew most of her influence was now tied to emotions, words and follow through of them. Further scolding, but far more gently, Regina continued. “I have had enough with your back talk and attitude. You claim you are all grown up, but shouting at us, hiding your food, throwing things, not listening and whining is the behavior of a much younger girl. If you think our treatment of you is so babyish you have another thing coming if you choose to keep up this behavior young lady. Just one more outburst about being an adult or that we are not your parents, just one more Emma… I promise you Daddy and I will treat you exactly how little you are behaving.” Her words along with one last spank left Emma bawling. Unfortunately for Emma the lesson was not quite finished. Keeping her stern resolve to finish what she started for the lesson to fully take with Emma now in headspace, Regina lifted her daughter up under her armpits.

That speech made Emma speechless. She was stood up quickly, panties still at half-mast and was promptly escorted to a bare corner that Mama just deemed hers in the Study. Left there to face the blank wall, she began to cry all over again. Emma wanted nothing more than to have the warmth of the lap she’d just been over to sit on and be comforted. She’d come to count on that after discipline and not having it right now was devastating in a way she did not fully understand. Emma wanted her Mama to hug and hold her, to tell her she was a good girl and everything was okay again.

Regina’s heart ached watching her daughter. This was about more than just the tantrum at the table. So much more and she hoped that one day Emma would understand that, even accept it. She stood leaning against her desk as the cries in the corner began to turn into sniffles, fingering the drawing that was clearly done by Emma’s hand that had somehow been put there. The sweet sentiment of the childish scrawl only reinforced her belief that she was doing exactly what Emma needed her to do as she waited the full three minutes.

Eventually Emma felt her shoulders taken and she went willingly to stand between Mama’s knees where the woman sat once more. A tissue from a box on the desk came for Emma’s pink nose.

“Blow.” Mama said.

Emma obeyed while the snot and tears were wiped gently from her face. She balled up a fist to rub her red eyes. “M’sorry, Mama.”

“Mmhmm.” Agreeing as if this was something expected, and reaching for the panties at Emma’s knees Regina pulled those up, smoothing the dress back into place. Looking for a long moment at her daughter, Regina stood and took Emma’s hand. “You will apologize to everyone for your behavior and then eat all of your spinach. Afterwards, I am taking you right up for your bath. Then it’s bedtime for you.” Said as she led them out of the Study.

The girl kept her head down as they entered the dining room. That was by far the shortest and lightest punishment Emma had gotten from them since being here. The four swats happened in a span of a minute and the time out that seemed forever really couldn’t have been more than a few minutes at that. Her head was spinning from Mama’s scolding. Emma wondered over the differences in her punishment and her reaction over it, until she could feel everyone’s eyes on her. Emma’s face went crimson as she was set to stand in front of Mama with the woman’s hands resting on her shoulders.

“Emma has something she would like to say.” Regina prompted and waited for Emma to speak. The girl only mumbled and Regina shook her head disapprovingly as she leaned down to whisper in Emma’s ear. “One more time little one, and like I expect you to do, or you are going right into the corner before we try again.”

“I’m sorry I had a tantrum.” Louder Emma immediately spoke and peeked up through her lashes. Daddy simply observed her, but Aunt Ingrid nodded with a knowing look. Elsa had a strange mix of looking sorry for her and annoyance. Emma looked away as she was led to her chair and guided up to sit. Mama waited patiently as she ate every bite of spinach on her plate without complaint. Emma was then taken right upstairs after saying an embarrassed goodbye to Elsa and her Aunt, along with a kiss from Daddy and the words _behave for Mama_ echoing in her ears.

In the bathroom the tub was filled partway. No bubbles were added tonight. Emma found a small piece of herself missing them and hating the quiet quick way Mama scrubbed her clean. The woman was gentle in all her motions, but no nonsense, making sure Emma was clean between her toes and behind her ears. For once, Emma didn’t whine or blush over having her privates washed. She was too hung up on the statement Mama had made to her in the Study along with Elsa’s reveal about being treated younger. _‘What did Elsa mean? What did Mama mean, exactly?’_ At the name she’d so easily once more swapped for her Captor in her need from the Study, Emma found herself giving into the little girl she was at the moment.

Too soon, Emma was helped out and wrapped in a towel. Dried just as quickly she was taken to her room and told to wait by her bed while Regina got her night things. Toes gripped the carpet as a small whine escaped Emma’s lips when the warm towel was taken. Mama returned to sit and Emma was dressed in her typical tank, harness, and night dress after her pull up was put on. Guided then to sit on Mama’s knee Emma was cuddled where she had longed to be since being punished and found herself pressing her face into Regina’s neck. The familiar comfort of humming started over her head. She allowed herself to get lost in the confusing warmth of it entirely.

<><><>

The dark woman stroked Emma’s hair and pressed her lips to rest against a temple as she thought more about her daughter’s actions tonight and the talk with Ingrid. Every time Emma pushed back; they had been patient. Tonight, she had not been in reprimand, rather than coaxing and giving choices she had took the lead entirely and Emma seemed to fall more quickly back into the headspace they expected from her when she had. She pondered over it and the more compliant girl in her arms who both fought and sought their affections. Emma nuzzled into her neck almost instinctually and Regina leaned over and opened the nightstand drawer. Taking what she wanted and closing the drawer she held the paci up to run the nipple along Emma’s lower lip.

Heavy green eyes cracked open to look, but seemed too content in her place to protest. Emma’s lips opened to accept the paci and began suckling.

“That’s Mama’s good little girl. You are okay. Everything is okay.” Praise only had Emma melting further in her arms and she sat back on the bed resting her back against the headboard cradling her little love. Regina kissed the top of Emma’s head, smelling the sweetness of apples from the children’s soap. The crocheted blanket joined them as Emma took it with grabby hands. Regina watched Emma watching her with sleepy eyes as she hummed the lullaby. Slowly Emma’s eyes fluttered and Regina moved two fingers between the blanket and Emma’s fist like hold on it, now resting there. Emma flexed her fist around her fingers as Regina smiled down at her.

Emma drifted off and turned in her arms to face her chest in the cool of the room, cheek against her heart. She sat with Emma for a long time humming and gently patting an easy rhythm on the seat of her little ones pull up. The padding fastened securely around Emma’s waist felt right to her then, just as the crinkle did beneath her hand. When Emma lost herself in tired moments such as this the girl seemed serene, content even with their care. Maybe there was something more to consider to what Ingrid was saying earlier in the kitchen.

More and more she was wanting Emma to be their very little girl, wondering if their original assessment of Emma’s needs had been off in some way. She needed to discuss it again with Mal, change a few of their approaches with Emma, but perhaps their girl would thrive more in that headspace.

A gentle knock sounded on the open door as Mal entered and came to sit right next to her. Regina leaned her head to rest on her wife’s shoulder as Mal held her close. Content for the moment they both watched their daughter sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long and much awaited chapter for you on this beautiful Saturday... Enjoy!


End file.
